Hidden Truths
by Miko Angel
Summary: AU Kagome is a normal girl on her way to college right? not at all.. disguised as dorky as possible she hids her identity from everyone but closest friends. but what if her enemy has his secrets as well? SessKag Yakuza based storyline
1. Let The Fun Begin

It was a warm autumn day the sun raining down on the large city of Tokyo. Life was going as usual with hustling and bustling people lining the streets.  
  
Kagome was one of these people.  
  
She had he hair tied back in a thick braid and her face creased in worry, her thick bottlecoke glasses bouncing with each step on her nose. She was dressed in plain blue sweater and black skirt that reached below her knees. On her back was a large yellow bag filled with books and others utensils she would need for a day at college.  
  
All of her suitcases had already been sent to her dorm ahead of time so all she had to do was hurry, or she would be late.  
  
and being late on the first day of school was NOT a good idea.  
  
She sighed as she climbed off the downtown subway and on to the jam packed streets of Tokyo.  
  
This is just grreaaattt... She thought angriliy.  
  
If she hadn't pressed snooze on her alarm clock so many times she wouldn't be in this mess! And the fact Souta had purposely flushed the toliet while she was in the shower did NOT help any.  
  
She was dodging in and out of people at a speed that would put a cheetah to shame when all of a sudden a shout stopped her.  
  
Kagome turned to see a boy running to catch up with her. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Late too Miroku?"  
  
He nodded to out of breath to say anything.  
  
She shook her head, while quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him along through the crowds.  
  
In less than five minutes she saw the campus and she grinned happily.  
  
"Kagome--"  
  
"We're here!" She said throwing her hands up in truimph. He shook his head.  
  
"Kagome, have you by chance seen Sango?"  
  
"No..... not since yesterday when she knocked you unconcious..." She said frowning slightly.  
  
"I see..."  
  
They walked thorugh the thick wooden doors together. Kagome suddenly felt in awe about all of it. The ceilings, stairs, walls, desks, everything was carved in polished rich wood. Upperclassmen milled around them and she felt butterflies rise up in to her stomach suddenly.  
  
She turned to Miroku who was in turn watching a group of rather sleazy looking girls.  
  
"Hey Miroku?"  
  
"Hm..?" He said dazedly. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"No matter how long you stare at them, there clothes won't magically dissapeared... " She said sarcastically.  
  
He blushed finally turning to look at her.  
  
"Ehehe.... so what do you want Kagome?"  
  
"What class do you have first?"  
  
"Study of the warring periods with Sensei Tatai."  
  
"Really? Me too! Oh and Sango.." She said. Miroku considerably brightened.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? C'mon!" He grabbed her shoulder and practically dragged her to the oaken door the class was situated at and pulled it open.  
  
They were instantly met with the sounds of several voices chatting and she resisted the urge to cover her ears.  
  
Kagome surveyed the array of desks and chairs catching sight of several older students in the upper levels.  
  
Then in the corner she saw a friendly wave and grin that belonged to other then exactly to who they were looking for.  
  
Kagome quickly made her way over to her yelling  
  
"Sango!!"  
  
"Kag! and..." She turned and saw a smiling charmly Miroku behind her. Her face darkened. ".. the hentai..."  
  
His smile vanished replaced by a pout.  
  
Kagome grinned plopping down beside her friend.  
  
Sango flipped her ponytail to the side and frowned at her.  
  
"What?" Kagome said innocently noticing her friends weird stare.  
  
"Whats with the disguise?" She jerked her thumb at her glasses and her outfit.  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"I don't want any boy problems this year. Not after Houjo...." She shuddered "I just want to study and hang out with my two best buds!"  
  
Sango smirked her green eyes dancing.  
  
"If only I thought ahead of time like you.." As she sent a dirty glare at Miroku who didn't notice.  
  
A teacher came in yelling for the class to be silent.  
  
The voices slowly died down as everyone took her seats.  
  
The teacher introduced his self and immediately began talking about his expectations and started out the first lesson of the year.  
  
Kagome smiled wolfishly as she dug her notebook out of her bag and started taking notes. Her thoughts going around in circles.  
  
Nothing was going to stop her this year! No boys bugging her all the time would ruin her getting good marks! Or people looking for her money and position either!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his upperseat in the classroom as he listened to the teacher drone on and on.  
  
He didn't listen. He'd heard most of it before and was just incessant babble coming from the teacher's lips wasting his valuble time.  
  
He scanned the crowds of students below him thinking smugly.  
  
'New meat I see..'  
  
His eyes were caught on several forms of girls that looked more interested in the boys then the lesson. He frowned as a few of them giggled looking up at him.  
  
His eyes starting roaming again finally ending on a rather hunched figure as she scratched notes down furiously in her book.  
  
When the teacher took a breath of air he saw her head pop up a goofy grin on her face as she slid her glasses further up her nose as they slowly slid down again.  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to snort.  
  
As came the sluts.. so did the geeks.  
  
Figures there would not be a suitable one amoung them.  
  
Not that he cared.  
  
Women were a un-needed thing that held no purpose or value.  
  
He, Sesshoumaru, needed no one.  
  
Especially a girl who hung all over him and couldn't get a first grade math problem right if she tried.  
  
He frowned blocking out the teachers voice and closed his eyes.  
  
He.. needed no more annoyances pestering him this year like the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome gloated as the bell rang. As Sango, Miroku and several other students groaned as they released their pencils from their cramped hands.  
  
"Ugghh.... Kagome how can you be so.. happy?" Sango demanded as she started putting her things away.  
  
Kagome shrugged still grinning immensly.  
  
"I dunno... it's just I've never had a class run so.. smoothly before!"  
  
They nodded grimly understanding her point. But they smiled to their friend.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess you're right.. C'mon we got to get to our next class..." Miroku said sullenly already heading for the arch that led back in to the main stream of students walking backwards so he could talk to them.  
  
Kagome bounded after him followed by a grumbling Sango.  
  
Miroku was so busy laughing with them he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until it was to late.  
  
Smack..!  
  
Books and papers went everywhere.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried as she kneeled next to him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah but..." He turned to look at the figure he had almost knocked down as well.  
  
Kagome also kneeling by Miroku's side turned to look as well.  
  
She barely contained a small gasp.  
  
A man stood before them that surpassed some of the male models in some famous magizines she'd looked at. And believe her. That was saying A LOT.  
  
He had long silver hair that reached his waist and shined in the sun leaking in through the windows. He had cool and calculated golden eyes and perfectly shaped face. Kagome thought that in the dictionary next to word handsome.. his picture would be there.  
  
She gulped and stood up bowing before him.  
  
"Forgive me sir. I was distracting my friend from where he was going. It is my fault."  
  
She stood straight at looked him in the eye only to see the same indifference there as he spoke.  
  
"How sad. A mere girl protecting a grown man..."  
  
She glared at him and before she could stop her she spat.  
  
"And -WHAT- exactly is wrong with THAT?!!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Do not question me wench.."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
"What did you just call--?!!" She started but one of the other male students behind him yelled.  
  
"Don't dare talk back to Sesshoumaru-sama so disrespectfully bitch!!!"  
  
He chucked something at her, but she saw it coming and dodged it easily, and reached out in midair grabbing it.  
  
Then in a quick swish of her arm chucked it back at its attacker hitting him directly in between the eyes.  
  
She glared out at the group of boys saying  
  
"My name is not wench or bitch or any other stupid names you may come up with. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Get it, got it, use it!"  
  
She turned on her heels to a smirking Sango and Miroku as they exited the hall leaving a stunned group behind with only one hidden behind a cool facade. Sango leaned over and gently whispered.  
  
"I thought you were going to lay low this year.."  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"I was hoping jerks like him wouldn't make it to college." She growled narrowed her eyes through her joke glasses that glared so much her eyes were not visible.  
  
They were made to look geeky and Kagome had purposely found the most geekiest outfit in her wardrobe so she'd have the illusion of being a dork and thankfully be left alone.  
  
Only she wasn't so sure it would work now that she had pulled that stunt.  
  
She shouldn't have got her temper get the best of her...  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
oh well.  
  
whats done is done and she can't change it..  
  
now what class did she have next?  
  
Ah, political affairs of international debates...  
  
sounds fun!  
  
She grinned heading to her next class already in higher spirits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed finally feeling the lag of the day as she stopped before her new dorm room.  
  
Opening the door she was met by the sight of Sango and Miroku arguing as he helped her unload her stuff.  
  
Kagome grinned as she called  
  
"hey honey, I'm ho~me!"  
  
Their heads immediately whipped to her and Sango glared.  
  
"Kagome.." She whispered deadly.  
  
She smiled innocently.  
  
"Ye~s??"  
  
Sango grimaced, not daring to continue when Kagome was in that state of mind.  
  
Kagome walked in sitting on her futon staring at the numerous boxes stacked in front of her. She felt like groaning but resisted the urge.  
  
Instead she turned to her two best friends.  
  
"Hey do you guys want to check out campus? You know learn our way around before that job tonight?"  
  
Miroku grinned, as Kagome mentally added in her head 'not to go anywhere near the girls locker rooms'. Sango grinned.  
  
"Sure. It will give me a break from all this.. and work all at the same time. Killing two birds with one stone!" She motioned to the boxes.  
  
"Yes!!!!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Only on one condition.." Sango added evilly.  
  
"What..?" She didn't trust her for a second.  
  
"You can't go out like that..." She smirked.  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
"Fine... but you get to flirt with the creepy old guys this time. Not me.."  
  
"Deal!" Sango said.  
  
She turned to Miroku and said  
  
"Meet us at the elevator in fifteen minutes alright Miroku? and dress up in handsome disguise!!"  
  
He nodded jublilantly and raced out the door.  
  
Sango turned back to Kagome who involuntarily flinched.  
  
What had she gotten herself in to?  
  
Her clan better thank their lucky stars that Tennyou is a nice person.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku waited by the elevator like told, waiting for his two best friends.  
  
They were late by five minutes already... what could they be doing?  
  
He had dressed up in one of his rare outfits of a silk black shirt and slacks as promised. Not to mention combed his hair and slicked it back. To say so himself he looked liked a million bucks as he was supposed to..  
  
So where were they?  
  
Suddely the elevator bell ringed as it opened revealing two girls. One grinning devilishly and the other calm with a slight grimace.  
  
To him.. both where goddesses.  
  
Sango had dressed up in a one peice green dress that hitched up to her mid thigh on both sides. Also her usual ponytail had disappeared replaced by long red wig falling neatly down her back in curls. On her eyelids were green eyeshadow and mascara that swayed lavishly with each blink.  
  
He turned to the other one with wavy silky blond wig falling around her shoulders delicately. Her bright brown eyes; thanks to color contacts; were watching him under silver eyeshadow and her soft pink lips turned up in a slight smile. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that hung over her shoulders and wore a black mini skirt with knee high boots.  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"Now that is the Kagome I remember! and Sango your so beautiful!"  
  
"Kagome? I know no Kagome. My name is Suzume Taeki.." She said calmly.  
  
Sango cut in at his confused look.  
  
"Since Kag doesn't want any suscipicions she isn't going to use her real name so as of now, she is known as Suzume Taeki. I, who am only dressed undercover like this, am known as Mai Tsuru. Your name is Ryuu Kainata."  
  
"Right...." He smiled suddenly holding out both elbows ".. So may I have the honor of escourting two such beautful women for the night?"  
  
They blushed but nodded taking his arms.  
  
As they walked down the halls they couldn't help but notice the jealous and dazed looks of other students.  
  
Miroku felt like the happiest hentai in all the world! Especially the way Sangos hips swayed as she walked.... *CENSORED for Miroku's hentai thoughts!!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked in practiced grace down the steps and in to the limo awaiting her with Sango and Miroku.  
  
As the driver shut it soundly Kagome cracked in to a grin as did Sango.  
  
"Another job.... we haven't had one in two whole weeks!" Sango said as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
Kagome nodded as she rested her arm on the shelf.  
  
There was a number pad there to which she quickly typed in her code.  
  
It beeped as a hidden compartment flipped in to their veiw several items lying on it.  
  
Miroku sighed while smirking.  
  
"Ah the essientials...."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up the gadgets passing them up to her teammates.  
  
"Okay as usual, earpeice so we can talk to each other, and mini microphone to speak to each other. Also for Sango and I a smokebomb concealed as a tube of lipstick just in case of a quick escape..." She said.  
  
They nodded. Miroku spoke next.  
  
"Our target is the Lord Shuginami. He is to give Kagome the money directly with Sango and I watching guard. If anything should happen just contact us through the microphone and we'll reach each other immediately."  
  
"Right." Sango and Kagome echoed.  
  
They felt the limo slowly coming to a stop. They flashed everyone one last grin before getting their game faces on of cool calculation.  
  
The driver opened the door and Miroku climbed out first. Followed by Sango and finally Kagome.  
  
Before them were several steps leading up in to a grand hotel several couples ahead of them already.  
  
Taking Miroku on each side they too entered the building.  
  
It was deathy slow and dazzling all at the same time but Kagome was used to it. She had been doing jobs like this since she was in junior high. And now being in college, she was an expert at her game of disguises and acts.  
  
Reaching the main hall they were momentarily blinded by all the lights reflecting of the chandileirs and wine glasses.  
  
A man called out  
  
"Ryuu Kainata with guests Suzume Taeki, and Mai Tsuru!"  
  
They descended in to the hall immediately a servant coming with a tray offering them drinks of wine.  
  
They took them, as Kagome left to do some hunting of her own as Sango stayed by Miroku's side for the time being.  
  
She was immediately met by a group of men which bowed to her.  
  
"Good evening Lady...?" One said with devilshly smiling face. He was rather handsome but she could tell that the sake was already getting to him.  
  
Kagome bowed slightly in return.  
  
"Suzume Taeki. May I ask your name?" She said softly, determined to get every aspect of a lady's act correct.  
  
"I, am Kearo Tarani, sole heir to the Tarani company's fortune." He added with a wink.  
  
She said sarcastically in her head  
  
'If that is his way of picking up girls then he better not hope to get a serious relationship for a while...'  
  
Another bowed.  
  
"I'm Masaya Usunagi. Senior at Tokyo University." He stood watched her wearily and she could easily tell he didn't wish to be here at all. She felt a bit of sympathy for him. He was handsome but she guessed not the social type. Maybe she could talk to him sometime at school...  
  
A few others bowed introducing themselves with several winks and blushes.  
  
Kagome actually found some of them weren't half bad. She actually got in to a harsh discussion on the American government that she could tell lit the fire of conversation for the ones like Masaya to take the floor.  
  
So immersed was she, she almost forgot the reason she came.  
  
Almost.  
  
She bowed low about an hour later after she had first arrived.  
  
"I am sorry, but I'm afriad I have to leave, an aquaintance of mine is calling me over.."  
  
"It's alright Ms. Taeki. Maybe sometime I could talk to you at school..." Masaya voluteered.  
  
"That would be wonderful." Kagome said smiling geniunely.  
  
As she turned and started pacing thorugh the crowd. She heard Sango say in her ear.  
  
--So, interested in Masaya are we Kagome? If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting..--  
  
'no, but its not everyday that you meet someone smart AND rich Sango..' She replied dryly.  
  
Miroku cut in.  
  
--Are you heading for Lord Shuginami Kagome?--  
  
'Yes... ready?'  
  
--ready--  
  
--ready--  
  
They chimed together.  
  
She spotted the lord in front of her and plastered a sickly coy smile on her face as she called.  
  
"Lord Shuginami... it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Suzume Taeki." She said.  
  
He turned and looked down at her. A lusty smile on his face a what seemed a strong glass of saki in his hand.  
  
She stood and he said.  
  
"What is such a fine lovely lady like yourself doing in a rundown place like this?"  
  
Forcing herself not to gag she smiled sweetly again.  
  
"Actually I'm here on buisness Lord Shuginami..."  
  
"Oh really my dear..? What buisness may that be..?" He whispered.  
  
She leaned forward and said lowly so only he could hear.  
  
"My name is Tennyou you may have heard of me before... I was sent by the Higurashi yakuza clan to collect.. some dues you owe us...."  
  
She watched in satisfaction as his face paled and watched her with terror in his eyes.  
  
Kagome leaned back her calm sweet smile back on her face as if nothing happened.  
  
"T-the.. Tennyou...? R-right this w-way miss.. I've been e-expecting you.."  
  
He turned and started heading to a door to which two guards stood by stonily.  
  
Kagome heard the snickers on her earpiece from her friends who had heard all.  
  
Ignoring him she followed in to a large room, the guards quickly shutting the doors behind her.  
  
The Lord before her was now consulting another guard who pulled out a breifcase which he promptly set down on the desk before her.  
  
"This is the money Tennyou..." he said.  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"Open it."  
  
"Answer me this first Tennyou.. are all the stories about you true?" He asked eyebrows raised.  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Depends. Some people let their imaginations get the better of them..."  
  
He nodded, and leaned forward and clicked the breifcase open.  
  
Stacks apon stacks of new bills were inside as he continued to speak.  
  
"The money as promised Tennyou.. I expect you to hold up your end of the bargain as well...?"  
  
She nodded, placing her hands over lid shutting it.  
  
"Yes. The Higurashi never go back on their word.. for no reason."  
  
"Good."  
  
She turned and headed for the door.  
  
"Tennyou.." He said one more time.  
  
She turned to look at him.  
  
He was grinning as he poured himself another glass of sake.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I expect the tale of you in bed to be true as well.. I bet you made quite a few men very happy in your lifetime.."  
  
Kagome resisted the urge of blushing like she so wanted to do, instead settled to shake her head.  
  
"No Lord Shuginami. As stupid as it may seem to you.. I hold my self value higher then most. I gladly say that I am and most likely stay a virgin."  
  
He nodded but could tell he wasn't really listening as he downed another bottle of his drink.  
  
Kagome shook her head again and exited the room, hearing laughter on her ear pieice she said grimly  
  
"If you two don't be quiet you'll be paying for it when we get back to campus.."  
  
Silence buzzed in her ear as they knew her death threats were serious. Miroku coughed nervously.  
  
--So shall we leave?--  
  
--there is no point in staying-- Sango said.  
  
'Alright I'll meet you by the door.' Kagome said.  
  
--Alright--  
  
-- Kay--  
  
Kagome sighed as she saw Masaya watching her from across the room. She waved a goodbye. He nodded and waved back before turning to talk to his friends.  
  
She smiled sypathatically at his back for a minute before continueing on her way.  
  
Up the stairs she could feel several stares on her back, but she took no heed of them.  
  
'If only they knew...' She thought whismically.  
  
They go by in their life, living in the same patterns everyday. Nothing new ever really happening. Then right under their noses, a whole other world thrived off thier money and fear. The Yakuza. Covering the east, west, south, and north of Japan with four overlords. Lord Samashoji in the East, Lord Toruiwa in the South, Lord Kumita in the West, and Lord Higurashi; her father; in the north.  
  
'We live, putting our life at risk everyday, and its normal for us. I am Kagome Higurashi, Yakuza hime, heir to the north unless she was married to another mafia lord then her brother would take over the north. Only to keep our family safe I go by the name Kagome Kekkai at school and such. Although when carrying out jobs she went by the nickname of Tennyou. A well know name in the underworld of Japan. The feared woman. Her real identity unknown and untold.. except for Kagome and close friends of course...'  
  
She smirked seeing Miroku and Sango already waiting for her in the limo. She waved climbing inside.  
  
Closing the door the black limo pulled away in to Tokyo's night. The underworld still unknown from most eyes. Completely ignorant of the events tha carried out that night by three college students. 


	2. I Win!

Kagome walked cheerily down the hall, a large grin plastered on her face. She was, once again, wearing her thick glasses that glared brightly and her hair pulled back in pigtails for effect. She was wearing black pants and baggy red sweatshirt she had found at the bottom of one of her boxes while unpacking a few weeks previously.  
  
Everything had gone so smoothly for once and she couldn't be happier, even if she was a bit tired from being up so late every night. Another member of the Yakuza picked up the money around midnight a week ago as planned praising them on another job well done.  
  
She smirked heading down off the campus to reach the street. Heading down to the nearest coffee shop she bought a latte and then went inside a book store at the corner.  
  
Kagome didn't know exactly what she was looking for but rather a way to kill time. Her next class didn't start until eleven or so and considering she had about an hour and a half until then she had plenty of it.  
  
Stopping when a book caught her interest she pulled it out and examined it reading the fading title.  
  
'Tales of Legend and Lore by Kurichi Kunsuku'  
  
Flipping through she saw some pretty good artwork of scary demons and nymphs and such. Only one pacific page caught her attention. At the top it was labeled  
  
'The Shikon Jewel'  
  
She scanned through it, getting engulfed in the lines. An arrogant inu hanyou with a sad past, a mysterious girl of unknown orgin who was the reincarnation of the hanyou's love..  
  
Kagome shut the book.  
  
No way could this have ever happened.. I believe the miko part, but as for a spider hanyou out to conquer the world? That seemed impossible.  
  
She walked over to the cash register and payed for it figuring she'd just have to read more in to it.  
  
As she went back out in the frosty weather of autumn she took another sip of her hot drink for warmth.  
  
Turning the corner and on to another street she gazed out of the windows in boredom while she consulted her watch every five minutes.  
  
After a while, and her drink was gone, she gave up and starting heading back figuring she could get some extra studying done before class started in an hour... and the walk did her some good for her sore muscles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru walked calmly out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. Starting down his hallway, he heard a ring and quickly pulled out a cell phone.  
  
"Yes?" He answered annoyed.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru." A grating voice said. 'Jaken' he thought sourly.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, we just picked up from our spies that Tennyou pulled another job last night at the Haiyo hotel."  
  
"Is that all you called me for Jaken?"  
  
"N-no m'lord. I also did the research about that girl.."  
  
"And..?" Sesshoumaru question irratably.  
  
"We found that her full name is Kagome Kekkai. She has lived in Tokyo all her life at a shrine called Sunset shrine, recieving high marks in every grade, and is now at the age of 19 attending the Tokyo Univerisity on her freshman year."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No. I'm afriad that's it m'lord. Although I must say by her picture she is quite.. how should I say it...?"  
  
"Plain." Sesshoumaru supplied then commanded there was an uneasy pause on the other end. He continued "See if you can't find any more information on her."  
  
"Hai M'lord...."  
  
Sesshoumaru hung up and put his phone back in his pocket as he reached the street heading for the school campus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That afternoon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome yawned as she silently read the posters in the hall randomly searching for something to do to fill up her free time.  
  
She began reading the list showing this:  
  
Culture society club  
  
'no, no that wouldn't do..'  
  
Manga club - FULL  
  
'figures..'  
  
Judo club  
  
'Maybe but I already took something like that a few years ago..'  
  
Kendo club  
  
'Interesting....'  
  
Archery club  
  
'that one would deffinately be fun. Archery was one of her favorite things.'  
  
Double checking the times for the meetings she realized the first meeting for archery meeting was in an hour and Kendo was starting in about half an hour.  
  
Having nothing better to do she headed down to where the meeting was going to take place. Reaching it quickly she sighed as she entered the dojo they were to practice in.  
  
Kagome grinned at the already awaiting ten boys or so.  
  
A hand went up and waved to her calling  
  
"Hey Kagome!!"  
  
She looked and caught sight of Miroku. She smiled and waved back walking over to him.  
  
"Miroku, your joining kendo?"  
  
"Yeah why not? Are you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? They probably don't allow girls to play on their teams." She said with a hint of disdain in her voice.  
  
Miroku smirked.  
  
"Are you sure thats it? You're just afriad I'll beat you."  
  
Kagome grinned.  
  
"Oh? Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then suit up, loser buys dinner!"  
  
"Deal!" Miroku said.  
  
Heading over to the wall he picked out two sturdy wood kataanas.  
  
Kagome set her bags down on the sides of the tatami mats, she walked on to the center of them were Miroku awaited her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this with out armor Miroku? You might get hurt.." She teased.  
  
He tossed her the kaatana.  
  
"I'm sure. Ready Kagome?" He said.  
  
"Yep. I'll give you a good warmup before the meetings start." She said.  
  
He just snorted and gave her the 'yeah right' look.  
  
They bowed to each other as was routine before all matches.  
  
Kagome was barely aware a crowd was gathering to watch them.  
  
As soon she rose from the bow Miroku immediately tried to aim for her, but she leapt to the side and aimed for his unprotected side. He parried her and then went for her leg.  
  
She twirled in a half spin blocking it.  
  
The wood clashed as they leapt apart then sprinted at each other again. They parried trading back and forth of who was winning or losing at a fast pace few onlookers could keep up with their movements.  
  
Kagome finally deciding to end it did her signiture move.  
  
Clashing her sword against his one last time she slid back a few feet and squated slightly and launched herself in to air.  
  
Bringing her kaatana down with the blow of her weight he barely blocked it above his head, his knees bent under pressure, she grinned.  
  
Twisting her body in a flip she landed behind him and before he could turn around she kneeled and hooked her sword around his ankle and yanked it out from under him. He tumbled on to his back and Kagome rested the tip of her sword in his chest, kneeling beside him ready to apply more pressure if needed, grinning madly as she took deep breaths.  
  
He shook his head moaning in low tones  
  
"I should have known. Your flying angel technique.. How you got your nickname Tennyou...."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"So when do you want to treat me and Sango to dinner?" She said her blue eyes glinting as she stood up holding out a hand to help him up.  
  
He accepted saying  
  
"Since when did I have to treat Sango too?"  
  
"Since I won.." Kagome snickered giving him back the sword.  
  
He snorted.  
  
Suddenly a shrilly shout of.  
  
"All students wishing to join Kendo sit in the stands, everyone else can leave!!"  
  
"Well thats my cue, see ya later Miroku and good luck!" She said as she picked up her bag.  
  
"Thanks. Bye Kagome.." He said.  
  
Kagome turned around and headed to the door only to see a figure leaning against the wall beside it watching her.  
  
She immediately noticed the long silver hair and handsome face.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
She frowned.  
  
'great this is all I need... he looks like his brother.. geesh...'  
  
Kagome stopped in front of him, hands on hips, saying  
  
"How long have you been there Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.  
  
She glared at him, although she bet he couldn't see her eyes thorugh the thick glasses.  
  
"Friends taught me. Now answer my question."  
  
"Long enough."  
  
There was an uneasy silence between them as he continued to glare at her out of cold eyes.  
  
Desperate for conversation Kagome said.  
  
"Let me guess, you're trying out for Kendo?"  
  
He snorted and pushed off the wall, walking torwards her. Kagome was scared for a minute but scolding herself the next. He walked up to her leaning close and sneered.  
  
"I would not act so familiar with me girl. You know nothing of me. Compared to me.. YOU are ablsoulutely "  
  
Kagome glared at him as he walked past her, then said  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you are such a jerk!! If you actually let some one close to you for once then they WOULD know something, and you wouldn't have to be so cold to everyone!!"  
  
He spun around but Kagome had already dissapeared as she stomped out of the dojo with out a second glance.  
  
'and I thought if I changed my looks I wouldn't have guy problems!' She thought angrily.  
  
Looking at her watch she realized she still had about thirty minutes before archery club started.  
  
'maybe they will let me shoot targets ahead of time...'  
  
Turning down a hall she made it to the second dojo and went inside. A boy already stood there and seemed to be checking the bows out she walked up to him and tapped him gently on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around a startled grin on his face.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in... may I help you?"  
  
"Masaya...?" She whispered.  
  
He looked startled.  
  
"I'm sorry, have I met you before?"  
  
Kagome gulped regaining her composure. She bowed quickly.  
  
"No. no you haven't, but my cousin told me about you.. her name is Suzume Taeki? She said she met you at some... party..." Kagome led off, quite proud of her lie.  
  
She saw his brown eyes brighten.  
  
"Suzume? I haven't seen her since that night... is she well?"  
  
"Yes, only later the next day she got a call from her family in America and had to go home... I don't know how long until she gets back..."  
  
"Oh... I see..." He face seemed down cast. But then he smile saying "Oh how rude of me. May I ask your name?"  
  
"It's Kagome. Kagome Kekkai."  
  
"So what brought you to this dojo?"  
  
"Oh, I jut finished wishing my friend good luck in Kendo.. when a rather rude boy I know set my nerves on end. I was hoping I could get some practice in before archery club actually started..." She said a twinge of hope in her voice.  
  
Masaya smiled.  
  
"I don't see why not. Do you have any previous experience with the bow?"  
  
"Yes.. My grandfather taught me when I was three and ever since then I've love doing it.."  
  
"I see.. well go change in to a haori and hakama.. they're in the storage room over there.." He pointed to a door.  
  
She nodded, standing up.  
  
Masaya watched her leave curiously as she grabbed the white and red outfit and headed to go change.  
  
'What a strange girl..' Was his last thoguth before returning to his work.  
  
Five minutes later Kagome walked in to the dojo again, dressed and brimming with excitement. She was wearing her hair back in a low horsetail and in the traditional miko outfit of white top and red leggings, an outfit she got well used to wearing living at a shrine all her life. Ever since she was young enough to learn she had studied the arts of becoming a miko. Her grandfather had said. 'A great power lies within you Kagome. But only you can decide to use it for good or bad. There is a legend about this..'  
  
She shook the thoughts from her head. And smiled up through her glasses at Masaya.  
  
He nodded handing her a bow and quiver of arrows saying  
  
"Kagome you look like a real warrior wearing that."  
  
"Thanks Masaya..." She said,a faint pink hue coloring her cheeks.  
  
"Welcome. Now the targets are at the far end of the dojo, aim for the center alright?" He instructed.  
  
She nodded walking to the mark to which she was to stand. Pulling out an arrow she notched it in her bow and held it staight before her pulling the bowstring taunt.  
  
Closing one eye she took aim, and took deep calming breaths.  
  
Focusing on the one point she pulled the string tight taking one last breath then released it.  
  
Instantly bringing the bow to her side she watched it sail through the air.  
  
Straight.. stright.... *thunk* ...direct hit.  
  
She grinned in self satisfaction.  
  
"Still haven't lost my touch......" She whispered to herself as she looked at Masaya who was grinning broadly.  
  
"You weren't lying when you said you had experience. That was good!"  
  
"I'd say...!!" A voice said from the doorway.  
  
They turned to look. Greeted by the sight of two other upperclassman guys.  
  
The one speaking had a charming smile on, one that all to reminded her of Miroku's smirks; and the other was watching her quietly.  
  
"Masaya where did you find this girl? She's awesome!"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Li this is Kagome Kekkai.. a freshman.."  
  
Kagome bowed, and they did likewise.  
  
"Kagome this is Li Himiku, and Akito Kanaai. Members from last year. president and vice president actually.."  
  
"Nice to meet you.." Kagome said.  
  
"Same here. Are you trying out for Archery club?" Akito asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good!" Li said smiling charmingly again.  
  
If Kagome hadn't known better... she would have said he was hitting on her.  
  
But considering she had on glasses that covered half her face and where about two inches thick.. she doubted that.  
  
"Kagome do you want to help us set up? It's not that hard.."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
He motioned her over as they started carring out more bows and arrows. As she was sent to check the targets and finish setting up the rest of them.  
  
Half an hour later when the people first starting rolling in, Kagome leaned against the wall sighing and catching her breath.  
  
Li walked over to her asking  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"yeah I'm fine.. just a little tired..."  
  
She took off her glasses so she could wipe the sweat off her face.  
  
After settling her glasses on her nose again she looked up at him.  
  
Li was looking down at her quizically.  
  
"Kagome why don't you wear contacts?"  
  
She gulped.  
  
"Well, I like glasses.. less work and problems.."  
  
He looked confused but nodded.  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Hey Li, Kagome!! Get over here!!" Akito called.  
  
"Alright, Alright! we're coming..!!" Li yelled back.  
  
Kagome shrugged heading over to them as the meeting begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru sent the final blow with his kataana as his oppenent hit the mats in surrender.  
  
The teacher yelled stop, as he bowed.  
  
Taking off his mask, he headed over to the doors leading to the locker room. Pulling off his practice clothes (A/N: no drooling!!) he quickly took a shower and got dressed.  
  
Throwing his bag overh is shoulder he headed over to the hallway he saw the girl leave through.  
  
That girl....  
  
He growled. Her words still ringing in his ears. Everything about her was a mystery and he was determined to find out.  
  
Heading down the hall silently he was passing by the door to the second dojo when he heard faint tinkling laughter reach his ears. It sounded light and carefree and he couldn't restrain himself before he opened the door a crack to look in.  
  
Several people were standing around in a circle talking and chatting while few tried to get the original goal at hand again.  
  
Right in his line of veiw was a woman in a miko's garb, her hair pulled back gracefully, laughing with a guy to her right. From his veiw he could tell she had a nice figure and she was the one laughing that beautiful sound.  
  
He stopped himself right there, pulling himself straight and continued walking down the hall.  
  
He did not lower himself to spying on people or acting on wiles.  
  
Now to find that wretched girl.... 


	3. Toasty Toad

Kagome grinned happily as she left the school grounds intent on going to the park. She held a bag in her arms filled with extra clothes and such for her to change in case of a quick getaway.  
  
Her sensitive senses kept tickling like she was being watched... she figured sooner or later she would catch the person, unless her mind was just playing tricks in her.  
  
Sighing she ducked inside the park heading for an old tree she'd spent many times climbing her child hood. She grinned as a memory flitted across her memory when she was about seven... at this very same park...  
  
************************ flash back**************************  
  
A young girl with long silky black hair and blue eyes sat in an high branch of a tree, smiling and humming under her breath she let the sunshine wash down on her. Her mother was talking to another mother on a nearby branch with long black hair who was really young and pretty. Inuyasha, an long time friend of hers, was sitting in the sandbox arguing in Kouga, her other friend. They were both youkai.. or at least Inuyasha was part demon. But she didn't care what they were. Both were nice to her so they were good in her mind.  
  
Reaching idly out she went to grasp a sakura from a near by branch, when she suddenly felt her balance waver and she slipped off the branch.  
  
She quickly squeezed her eyes shut as she plummeted to the ground not even letting out a squeak of fear as she awaited an painful blow when she hit the ground.  
  
A few seconds passed, but she never felt the cold earth. She cracked her eyes open only for them to widen as she stared up in to two beautiful gold eyes, very much different from Inuyasha's looking down at her. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and magenta stripes blazing across his cheeks with flying silver hair floated behind him as they glided to the ground, with the young Kagome still in his gently but firm grasp.  
  
"Thank you..." Kagome whispered smiling at him, now realizing she must have climbed pretty high to still be falling. As to how the boy had been up there so fast she could only guess. Which she voiced quickly "Um.... are you a demon because you move really really fast.. and you look pretty too!"  
  
He snorted thinking 'pretty?' I, Sesshoumaru, am not 'pretty..'  
  
"I am." He said instead, answering the demon part.  
  
"I thought so!" She said grinning again because she had guessed right.  
  
He didn't say anything as they finally reached the ground his white hair falling on to his back.  
  
He set Kagome down gently, but before he could leave she quickly leaned forward and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you for saving me...!"  
  
She pulled away to find a slight shocked boy and she grinned.  
  
Quickly recovering he sent her one curious look before darting off in to the park and out of her view.  
  
Kagome watched him go before something shining caught her attention on the ground. She bent down and found an silver chain with a blue crescent moon pendant on it.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
It must have been the boy's and it came off when he hit the ground...  
  
Making up her mind she picked it up and clasped it around her neck, hiding the moon under her shirt.  
  
If she ever saw him again she'd give it back, until then she'd keep it safe for him.  
  
Turning back to the park she found no one had even noticed what had just happened to her. Smiling she walked back over to them, because she had a secret they didn't know about and she wasn't going to tell.  
  
******************** end flashback****************************  
  
Kagome grinned again as she still felt the same necklace hanging around her neck as she ran her hand over the bark of the old tree.  
  
Sighing she leaned up against it, sliding to the ground so her feet were stretched out before her. Closing her eyes she relaxed her body and expanded her senses for any disturbances or sounds.  
  
She picked up shallow breathing behind a bush not ten feet away. Reaching slowly for a rock beside it, in an instant she flicked her wrist; the stone sped off in to the woods until a  
  
"Ga-ouch!!"  
  
sounded. She grinned and walked over to the bush to peer over it. A toad youkai kneeled there rubbing his head where a large red bump was already growing.  
  
Kneeling down she grasped his shirt in her hand and asked in deadly tones  
  
"Why are you following me demon?"  
  
It choked, glaring at her.  
  
"Unhand me human...!!" He screeched at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him before hitting him solidly over the head, creating yet another lump.  
  
"Stupid toad.. Now who sent you?"  
  
He looked at her an new fear evident there.  
  
"Um...er...ug...."  
  
She rolled her eyes before noticing a cell phone peeking out of his pocket. She snatched it up with squawks of protest sounded from the demon. She silenced him by a final whap over the head to knock him out.  
  
Pressing speed dial she held the phone up to her ear listening to it ring a few times before a masculine voice said in annoyed tones  
  
"Jaken if your calling again for another stupid update on that girl, I'm going to rip out your throat and feed you to children."  
  
Kagome recognized that voice and smirked saying sarcastically  
  
"Yes I'm sure the children would love giant frog legs for dinner Sesshoumaru..."  
  
There was a dead silence over the phone before he demanded coldly  
  
"What are you doing with Jaken's phone wench?"  
  
She glowered at the phone for a minute as if willing the inanimate object to die. Bringing it back to her ear she said in a deadly serious voice  
  
"What I'd like to know is why you have your men tracking me Sesshoumaru..."  
  
Another silence with no answer from the other side.  
  
Grinding her teeth in frustration she said in to the phone  
  
"You can pick your 'Jaken' up in the Sawashi park."  
  
She then rudely clicked the phone off to glare at a nearby tree.  
  
"The gall of that bastard... honestly!" She hissed.  
  
Turning to the toad she smirked deviously... yes she would give him back.. all wrapped and pretty.... and ready for dinner.  
  
********************  
  
Sesshoumaru was still fuming silently as she walked through the park's entrance. Who did that girl think she was?! Challenging him?! Sesshoumaru, Oyabun of the Kumita clan, and a Demon?! While she was a puny human wench with no respect! Challenging HIM?!!!?!?!  
  
He growled lowly in his throat as he followed the toad's scent only to find it mixed in with the faint scent of... smoke?  
  
His eyes twitched in confusion before he entered a clearing.  
  
He froze, a faint twitch on his lips as he stared at what he saw.  
  
Jaken was tied up and slung over a tree branch, gagged and wide eyes. Beneath him an large fire which he was per cautiously close to the flames.  
  
His gaze caught on a paper stuck to an old tree that looked faintly familiar. He went over to it and found it was a letter from -her-.  
  
Hey Sesshoumaru-  
  
Do you like your toad rare or extra crispy?  
  
-K  
  
He smirked at the words as he slid the note in to his pocket for safekeeping. Turning back to his servant he extinguished the flames before untying him.  
  
As soon as the gag was removed Jaken immediately started sputtering with rage.  
  
"Th-That wretched human!!! Wait until I get my hands on her..! Oh is she going to regret the day she crossed THIS Jaken..!"  
  
The inu youkai resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the toad's incompetence. Turning heels he started leaving the park followed by a ranting toad.  
  
The things he had to put up with.  
  
******************************  
  
NEXT DAY...  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome was still gloating from her display from yesterday against the toad youkai she entered the classroom beaming and grinning happily.  
  
Sitting down in her seat she quickly took out her notes for class setting them on her desk.  
  
Miroku and Sango came and sat by her doing the same, as they yawned tiredly.  
  
"Hey Kagome sleep well?" Sango asked  
  
"Pretty good.. you?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Did you dream about me Sango?" Miroku cut in,  
  
*smack*  
  
"Sango, violence is not the answer for everything you know.." Kagome said, trying not to laugh as she saw the reddening red hand print on Miroku's face.  
  
"Well tell him that being a pervert, he deserves it." Sango muttered.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she leaned back, trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing.  
  
All of a sudden shouts filled the air as someone roared in the halls outside  
  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE---!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes whipped open as another voice shouted back  
  
"NOT IN YOUR LIFE DOG BREATH!!!!!"  
  
"It couldn't be could it..?" Sango whispered.  
  
"No...." Kagome groaned. Mentally praying it wasn't...  
  
A figure burst through the doors. Black hair swaying, blue eyes flashing as he shouted  
  
"KAGOME I---!!!!"  
  
Suddenly another person came up behind him, tackling him to the ground shouting  
  
"SHUT UP YOU DUMB ASS!!!!"  
  
Feeling the stares of several people on them they looked up and looked around the classroom. Faint blushes coming to their cheeks.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide in shock but it quickly melted in to anger.  
  
She bolted up shouting  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha what the HELL are you two doing here!??!"  
  
Kagome marched over to them as their eyes widened.  
  
The black haired one jumped up immediately racing to grab her hands in his.  
  
"Oh Kagome how I've missed you...!"  
  
"K-o-u-g-a!!" The other figure screeched kicking Kouga in the head.  
  
Inuyasha got a good look at her saying rudely  
  
"Kagome why are you dressed like that? You look like a geek.."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"That's the POINT idiot."  
  
The teacher walked in staring at them oddly.  
  
"Is there a problem here...?"  
  
Kagome immediately bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry sensei. I'm suddenly not feeling well...I have to go.."  
  
Turning around she shouted to them.  
  
"OUT... NOW!!!"  
  
They scrambled to do so scared by her temper not for the first time, as she followed them out shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Resting her head in her hands she silently asked 'why me?!'  
  
Sighing she turned around and glared at the two of them.  
  
"Okay how did you two get here?"  
  
"Your little brother, Souta, said you were here, and I checked in the office to see what class you had and you were there!!" Kouga explained happily.  
  
Making an mental note to kill Souta next time she saw him, Kagome sighed.  
  
"Gee, and I thought that was private information was meant to STAY private.."  
  
She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's you excuse...?"  
  
"Feh.. like I need to tell you..."  
  
She glared at him resisting the urge to smack him upside the head.  
  
"Inuyasha answer me....!"  
  
"I was trying to stop the idiot from getting here.." He jabbed his thumb at Kouga who snarled.  
  
Kagome shook her head in a sign of defeat.  
  
Kouga turning got his first real good look at her. Glasses and all.  
  
"Hey Kag' why are you wearing glasses? and what's with the outfit..?"  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"I'll tell you over a cup of coffee.. C'mon.."  
  
Dragging them behind her she went across the street and choosing a booth in the far back of the cafe.  
  
Their with another heave of air, she took off her glasses setting them on the table as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"So? What's with the disguise?" Inuyasha pushed.  
  
"I don't want any more trouble then their needs to be this year... I just want to study with out guys bugging me, or things blowing up.. like in jr. high and high school.."  
  
Kouga smirked.  
  
"Ah.. those were the good times.."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not if you actually WANTED to learn something.."  
  
They watched her as she took a sip of the latte, silence raining for a few minutes before her eyes popped open.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you..."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Guess who else goes here, senior year actually..."  
  
"Just say it already!" He barked.  
  
With a glare she said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!!" Kouga and Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome resisted covering her ears.  
  
"Will you two keep it down?!?!"  
  
They did but Kouga whispered.  
  
"Does he know who you are?!"  
  
"No... even if he tried getting information about me, I have enough firewalls on my profile that its nearly impossible.. although considering he could find out eventually.. especially with his half brother and other Yakuza lord knowing me..."  
  
"Did he try to hurt you at all?!" Inuyasha said, on edge at the mention of his older half brother.  
  
"No... I've talked to him a few times but only when it was necessary.. Miroku is his sparring partner in Kendo club.. I feel sorry for Miroku.. almost.."  
  
She grinned, remember all the bruises Miroku had shown her and Sango.  
  
"Good.." Inuyasha huffed sitting back in his seat.  
  
"That settles it... I'm staying.." Kouga announced.  
  
Kagome eyes bugged.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm staying here. To protect you, I'll go undercover as well.. Sesshoumaru will never know what hit him!!" He said, battle sparks flying in his eyes.  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Actually he will. That class you just burst in to yelling and screaming... Sesshoumaru has the same class, sitting right in the top row. He already saw you.. that's for sure."  
  
His resolve died, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"I don't care if he knows or not. I'm staying too." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome shook her head. Knowing there was no way she could change their minds..  
  
"You two don't have to go undercover all the way... but just remember four things."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"1. No fighting unless absolutely necessary.  
  
2. You have to promise to at least try to stay out of trouble and actually GO to school.  
  
3. My name is Kagome Kekkai like always. No relation to the Yakuza at all.  
  
4. And no stalking me or any of my friends.  
  
Got it?"  
  
"Yep.." Kouga said somewhat sullenly. Those were some of his favorite things to do. But for Kagome.. he would do it!  
  
"Okay then!" She said shoving her glasses back on and looking down at her watch.  
  
"Sango and Miroku should be out in about ten minutes. Meanwhile you guys might want to register and get an apartment or dorm or something..."  
  
They nodded as they left the money for their drinks on the counter and left, fully intending to guard Kagome with their lives.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru left the classroom still in deep thought over what had just happened not an hour earlier.  
  
'How does that wench know the Oyabun of the Toruiwa clan and my half breed brother?' He wondered.  
  
Walking down the hallway he suddenly noticed flicks of black hair as a woman turned a corner, followed by two men. The exact three that were on his mind the past hour.  
  
Following them, while keeping out of sight, he saw them enter the college office.  
  
He narrowed his eyes.  
  
What were they doing in there?  
  
"GIVE ME THE PEN DOG BREATH!!" Kouga's voice shouted.  
  
"NO WAY YOU SON OF A B----!!" Inuyasha started screeching but a female shout of  
  
"BOTH OF YOU!!!! THERE'S TWO PENS FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!"  
  
"Oh..." Both male voices said in unison.  
  
He smirked.  
  
'Well it seems as if the girl has them under tight reins.. not even his father could calm them down when those two fought..'  
  
Figuring he'd corner her later and question her, he left heading for his car to head for his apartment to get some work done.  
  
Not minutes later a black haired woman stuck her head out of the office watching his back as it moved away. Kagome knew she sensed someone following her again.  
  
She smirked thinking 'Curious are we Sesshoumaru?'  
  
Shaking her head as another fight started between the two she left to go break it up. Wondering with all the problems they were going to cause if it was really worth it to keep her disguise on?  
  
'Yes!' Her mind instantly screamed. She agreed. Better safe then sorry right?  
  
The young hime only wished she remembered that saying when she needed it.  
  
***************************************************  
  
okay that's it for now..! Oh and thanks for the reveiws Frozen Lightning, DespitefulSaint, mooneyoukai, and SilverKnight7! Your encouragement is really helpful!! Well until I update again! Ja ne!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
Miko Angel 


	4. A lovely stroll with demons trying to ki...

*ring* *ring*  
  
Kagome dived for her phone. Grasping the phone from the charger she clicked it on and said breathlessly in to the phone  
  
"MoshiMoshi! Kekkai Kagome speaking..!"  
  
"Ah Kagome..!" A deep voice said. Her eyes widened as she squealed  
  
"Father?!! Is that you?!"  
  
A deep chuckle sounded in the speaker by her ears, confirming it was, indeed, her dad.  
  
"How are you Kagome..?" He asked.  
  
"I'm great! College life is... interesting... to say the least.." She said slowly biting her lip at the thoughts of her 'bodyguards' and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well that's good to hear... Kagome.." he said "I called to ask you a favor actually..."  
  
She grinned plopping her bag down by the side of her futon while pulling off her glasses.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There is a Oya-bun I want you to check on for me..." He said slowly.  
  
She grimaced. The only time she had protected an godfather, it was Kouga... and it WASN'T very pretty when she had finally snapped.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru Kumita.."  
  
Kagome's face drained of all color as he spoke those two words.  
  
"...........Kagome are you still there?" Her father asked when she didn't respond.  
  
She gulped.  
  
"May I ask why he needs protecting..?"  
  
"Well..... an demon by the name of Onigumo Naraku is out to take his lands... or so my spies have reported before they were killed. If he succeeds then..." her father heaved a sigh, not finishing his words for he knew as well as she did what would happen.  
  
Total Chaos.  
  
Biting her lip she put her own feelings towards the arrogant man away as she slowly said  
  
"Alright I'll do it.. but it will have to be without him noticing.. there are enough suspicions around as it is with Kouga and Inuyasha arriving here...."  
  
"They're there with you?" He asked in shocked tones.  
  
She allowed a small smile of mirth shine on her features.  
  
"Hai...... they are causing quite a.... stir among the students. I don't think this school will ever be normal again.."  
  
They both laughed at this.  
  
"Well it was good to talk to you again Kagome.."  
  
"Are you still in Kyoto father?" She asked.  
  
"Hai... only I'll be home in about two more months.."  
  
"Good! That's when our break is.. I'll be able to see you..!" She said ecstatically.  
  
"That is what I plan anyways.." He said.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Well I have to get to archery practice.... so I'll talk to you later..." She said looking at her watch. Kagome had about five minutes to change and get down there.  
  
"Alright. Bye Kagome.."  
  
"Bye Father..."  
  
The phone clicked off leaving an dial tone ringing in her ears. Sighing she put it back in its place before her thoughts returned to her.  
  
Jumping up she quickly shrugged out of her clothes and in to her outfit, and grabbed her bow and arrows from the corner.  
  
Taking a minute to tie her hair back and slide her glasses back on she darted out the door and through the hallways.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru left the dojo, his hair still slightly damp from the showers. Kendo practice had just gotten over. No one had defeated him. Like usual.  
  
Turning a corner he suddenly felt something run straight in to him at full force sending him on to his back with the 'thing' on top of him. His bag and a few other things went flying to the grounds besides them.  
  
"Ow!" The 'thing' muttered.  
  
He looked down through slightly shocked golden eyes only to stare at the dazed blue eyes.  
  
Something registered in both of their minds on who the other was.  
  
"You...!" They hissed at the same time.  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru noticed something.  
  
She was in an miko outfit with bows and arrows.  
  
Was she in archery?  
  
"Get off me girl..." He growled at her as he felt her warmth resting on him.  
  
She scowled, and scrambled off him, but a faint blush stained her cheeks.  
  
"Aren't glasses suppose to help people see?" He said sitting up.  
  
"No of course not.." She said sarcastically "I only wear them to bump in to jerks all day because I think they're soooooo hooott...." Kagome was nearly gagging on her words but was rewarded by the disgusted look that crossed his face.  
  
She smiled in satisfaction.  
  
He glared at her as she grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, before standing up.  
  
"Well I do believe I'm late for practice." She said, as he too stood. "See ya Sesshoumaru.."  
  
Kagome turned heels and once again hurried off down the hall.  
  
He watched her form leave, a frown gracing his handsome features.  
  
Just who, and what was this girl?  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey Kagome-san! Your late..!" Li called as he watched the panting girl run in to their dojo.  
  
She ran over to him, glasses bouncing on her nose.  
  
"Sorry Li-san... It's just... I got a call from my dad and I ran in to... Sesshoumaru... on my way here..." She gasped in between breaths.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"You know Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked incredulously.  
  
She looked at him curiously, while straightening her back.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-'sama'? why so much respect? He's a jerk..!" Kagome huffed indignantly.  
  
As soon as the insult passed her lips though he clamped an hand over her mouth, and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Shh! Quiet! Don't you know who he IS and what he could do to you?!" He hissed.  
  
Kagome shook her head although she could guess.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is a Yakuza Oya-bun... don't let his looks fool you. He's ruthless. I've even heard rumors that.." He dropped his voice even lower ".. That he's a youkai.."  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. An snort escaped her as an suppressed smile forced itself on to her face.  
  
"Li-san.... it doesn't matter who or what an person is.... no one can dictate who you are or what you can do.. Not even the great Sesshoumaru- SAMA.." She said laughter hinting her voice.  
  
He looked at her doubtfully.  
  
"I wish everybody had the same outlook on the matter as you do Kagome.." He sighed "Come on lets get practice started..."  
  
She nodded following him, an still delightful twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"If only you knew Li... if only you knew.." She whispered under her breath..  
  
****************************************  
  
"Tell us who sent you kid...." An tall figure said with long black hair tied in a braid and red eyes. He stared down at an small battered kitsune cub who was lying on the ground, tears in his forest green eyes.  
  
"I.. I won't tell you..!" He said bravely.  
  
The figure smirked down at him another shorter and uglier version coming out from behind him.  
  
"We have a way of making people tell us what we want cub. Don't we brother..?" The gangly intruder asked.  
  
"Yes, Manten. Let's show the kit some of our methods.." It said smirking.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kagome sighed heading for the noodle shop. Her muscles and joints slightly sore from practice.  
  
She was tired.... and starving.  
  
She had dressed in to something more comfortable and to her liking. Kagome was in a black tang top, and matching loose pants that rode her curves quite nicely. Trying not to be bothered by Sesshoumaru and his arrogant attitude, she had left her joke glasses in her room and she had her hair down so he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
Walking down the street she suddenly felt a shiver run up her spine as she sensed three demons in a nearby alley. One felt familiar to her..  
  
Drawing her brows together in determination she stepped before the alley's opening and shouted inside  
  
"Who's there?!!"  
  
Several shuffling noises were made inside the dark exterior when an small squeak of  
  
"Okaa-san...."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of her adopted son.  
  
"Shippou....?!!!" She called in shock.  
  
"Okaa-san...!" The same voice squeaked only in a slightly stronger voice as a red fur ball darted out of the alley and in to her arms.  
  
"Shippou! What are you doing here?! I thought Hachi was watching after you for me!!" She said encasing the kitsune child in her grasp.  
  
"I--" He started but two figures emerged from the back way silencing them.  
  
"Who are you wench?" An tall man with good looks growled. "Are you that Kitsune brat's mother?!"  
  
Kagome glared at him, as Shippou crawled on to her shoulder, knowing when his mother was about to lose her temper.  
  
"I am his mother... only I'd like to know why you were hurting my son!" She growled back at him, doing a fairly good job that she DID sound like a youkai.  
  
"What WOMAN would use a child for a spy?!" An shorted, almost bald man said.  
  
"For ONE.." Shippou yelled "I wasn't spying! I was in those trees before you even got there. for TWO.. you were stupid enough to not detect me..!"  
  
"Why you little brat---!" The shorter began but Kagome turned a fiery glare at him and he instantly silenced.  
  
"You beasts shouldn't treat children so rudely.." She glowered.  
  
"Who are you wench, to tell us what to do?!?!!!" The taller one stated.  
  
Kagome smirked.  
  
"I'm me.. that should be enough...."  
  
They glowered at her.  
  
She stared cockily back.  
  
"Your going to regret messing with us girl.." The smaller demon hissed lightning gather around his muzzle.  
  
Kagome frowned and set Shippou down behind her before sliding in to a fighting position. Snapping her wrist once to loosen it she sped forward as he was about to open his mouth, moving at an extremely fast speed.  
  
"I don't think so demon...!" She yelled as she pulled her hand in to a fist and struck him across the jaw, then spinned in mid-step to follow up with an high kick.  
  
He went flying in to a nearby wall, the brick cracking and crumbling over him.  
  
"Manten!!" The other demon yelled.  
  
There was no response.  
  
He turned coldly to Kagome and hissed, eyes blazing,  
  
"You bitch! You'll pay for that...!"  
  
He raised his hand and suddenly an long rod appeared in his hand as lightning started gathering at the tip.  
  
She cursed under her breath as the lightning shot out at her.  
  
Leaping to the side she did and flip in to the wall and kicked off it as lightning struck that as wall. Flying through the air she went to go punch him when he blocked her with the rod then backhanded her to the ground.  
  
Kagome sat up feeling the blood trickling down her lip from the blow. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.  
  
She stood her eyes a cold steel as she set herself in firm position for a challenging battle.  
  
"You'll regret doing that.." She said emotionlessly to him.  
  
"Like a woman could defeat me..! The great Hiten..!" He laughed at her.  
  
She growled as her miko powers started flaring around her, lifting her hair slightly off her back so it floated around her head. Her eyes had started glowing a dim silver as she squatted before leaping to the air, lost in the night's sky.  
  
Twisting slightly she kicked him solidly in the chest followed by an assault of lightning quick punches to the face and the body's pressure points.  
  
In mere seconds she landed gracefully a few feet away from him, while Hiten was barely able to stand as he held his stomach with grimacing in pain.  
  
"Bitch..." He hissed.  
  
"No.." She said smirking, eyes glowing more brightly in her amusement ".. my name is Tennyou. Not bitch."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Tennyou...?" Hiten murmured in shock before his crimson eyes rolled back in to his head and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Kagome sighed as her hair fell softly against her back and her eyes returned to normal.  
  
:Stupid men and their pride..." She whispered to herself.  
  
The woman began walking to her son when -something- began applauding behind her.  
  
Spinning around quickly she turned to see who it was.  
  
There, sure enough, not ten feet away was a handsome man with long wavy black hair and red eyes.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked coldly.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Kukuku... ah Tennyou.. I finally have gotten the chance to meet you. Forgive me for my rudeness. I am Onigumo Naraku." He said smoothly.  
  
She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Naraku.." She said lowly in dangerous tones.  
  
"I see you know me. I have come to make you a proposition." He said stepping closer to her "If you help me.. dispose of Sesshoumaru, Oya-bun of the Kumita clan, I will give you what ever you wish.."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed to mere slits.  
  
How... How dare he!! Asking her to do his dirty work to kill an alliance of lord Higurashi..!  
  
"I won't help you Naraku. My alliance only belongs to those of the Oya- bun. Not you." She said coldly.  
  
His eyes lost their fire as he said.  
  
"Have it your way Tennyou... but if you ever change your mind, find me." He said bowing as an miasma started swirling around him.  
  
"I don't think I'll change my mind. But in your case, hold your breath and wait." She said rudely as he disappeared.  
  
Feeling an tug on her pant leg she looked down and saw Shippou standing there asking  
  
"Okaa-san... was that the bad man?"  
  
She nodded, and bent down scooping him up in her arms. Examining his wounds she sighed.  
  
"When I get my hands on Hachi is he ever going to get it..." She said. "Hold still Shippou.."  
  
He did and she held her palm over him. A faint blue started radiating from it as it covered the small kitsune's body healing all his wounds.  
  
After she was finished she looked down at him.  
  
"Well since I can't trust Hachi to watch over you anymore... I guess your coming with me. AFTER I pick up dinner of course.." She said smiling warmly at him, rekindering the kitsune's soul once again.  
  
"Hai Okaa-san!!" He said smiling back at her.  
  
************************************************  
  
Alrightly. That's it for now!! You likey? R&R!!  
  
I still can't believe I got so many reveiws! (well this is alot for me anyways..)  
  
Thank you:  
  
Frozen Lightning  
  
Gopher2806  
  
^.^  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Kousagi-chan  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
STarCHickX7X  
  
Well bye for now.... JA NE!!  
  
V -^_^- V  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	5. Party for she is an stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter: kinda short but hope its good!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
*****************************  
  
"Miroku I can't believe you..!" Sango grumbled as she walked down the hallway to her dorm room. The man besides her was holding his left cheek where a red handprint was from his recent success of goosing Sango.  
  
"But Sango-san... I was only checking to make sure you had no injuries from your judo practice..!" He said matter O' factly.  
  
She sent him a death glare.  
  
"Nice try... but I don't think I'd have injuries THERE Miroku..."  
  
He sighed. It was worth a try.  
  
Sango stopped before an bare door that led to her shared dorm room and unlocked it.  
  
She stepped inside, closely followed by the perverted man only for them both to stop short.  
  
Kagome, there long time friend, was on the ground laughing clutching her sides as tears rolled down her cheeks. On top of her grinning like made was an small kitsune child tickling her to death.  
  
"St....Stop...!" She gasped.  
  
"Na-uh Okaa-san!! You tickled me first!" The child said cheerfully back.  
  
The two college students stood in the doorway with wide eyes before Miroku finally spoke.  
  
"Shippou-chan..? What are you doing here?"  
  
The kid looked up and cracked an huge smile.  
  
"Miroku! Sango!" He cried leaping at them.  
  
He wrapped his tiny arms around Sango's neck effectively choking her.  
  
"Sango! I've missed you!" He looked over and sent Miroku and curious look at the mark on Miroku's cheek.  
  
"Miroku..." He said innocently "Did you try feeling Sango up again?"  
  
"Of course not..!" The man said with the most charming smile that screamed 'I'm-way-to-sexy-to-be-as-lecherous-as-that'.  
  
Everyone snorted at him so that as his face sullened and he nodded.  
  
The other people in the room brightened and smirked at each other knowingly.  
  
"So Shippou-chan.... what are you doing here?" Sango asked as she pried him off her neck to breathe.  
  
"I was playing hide and go seek with Hachi in the park when I got lost. Then I overheard some conversation two demons were having. I guess it was important for when one of them finally noticed me they started chasing me.." He took a breath before continuing casting warm smiles at his adoptive mother who was now sitting upright listening.  
  
"Anyways I ran until I came to this dead end alleyway and they were about to hurt me really really bad when Kagome came and beat them up, saving me! She even said that I could stay here with her!"  
  
Miroku sent Kagome an confused look which she smoothly cut in to the conversation.  
  
"You see whatever those demons were talking about must have been something important so that they'd try hurting him. So it's no doubt either them or their employer will come back to make sure he won't tell anybody. And OBVIOUSLY since Hachi can't take care of my son and probably wouldn't be able to protect him.. it would be best if he stayed here." She concluded happily.  
  
The others just nodded and Shippou beamed still feeling the effects of the candy bar she gave him.  
  
"Alright Kagome-san but lets just make sure that things don't get too suspicious around here. Demons aren't exactly normal these days.." Sango warned.  
  
Kagome nodded in understandment.  
  
"I know. We already worked out an way to conceal his youkai appearances and aura... even from Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yeah!" Shippou cheered bouncing back to Kagome's arms.  
  
Sango and Miroku just watched the two before Miroku tried something.... earning an hard slap and an infuriated Sango.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" She screamed.  
  
"But Sango-chan I was checking for--" He began.  
  
"Save it! You already tried that one..!"  
  
"Have I? Darn.. now I'll have to think up another one.." He said rubbing his chin, while his other hand drifted.  
  
Sango's fist tightened as she glowered down at him.  
  
"M-I-R-O-K-U--!!!!!!" She said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes my darling?" He said looking up at her not realizing the danger.  
  
"You... are... so..... DEAD!!!!"  
  
She leapt at him and started choking him silly until his eyes rolled back in to his head.  
  
Sango huffed trying to rein her anger as Shippou and Kagome laughed.  
  
"This.... this is just like when we're at home..!" Shippou said choking back his laughter.  
  
Everyone agreed with a smile and nod... except for Miroku because he was currently off in lala land.  
  
"Now all we need is---" Shippou began when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sango called as Kagome reached for her glasses and put them on.  
  
"Feh. Open up wench!" A familiar voice called.  
  
"Dear Kagome please let your knight in shining armor in..!" Another voice said sweetly.  
  
Shippou choked at that one.  
  
"Kouga's getting worse with his pick up lines..." He laughed.  
  
Kagome nodded but went to open the door.  
  
Smiling at the two there, her hands were instantly warmed as Kouga clasped his hands over hers.  
  
"My dear sweet angel its such a pleasure to see you again..!" He cried.  
  
She smiled at him as Inuyasha snorted in disgust.  
  
"Great now the whole gang's here!" She said cheerfully as she discreetly pulled her hands away from the wolf youkai.  
  
They looked at her confused before looking past her to see the others and a smirking deviously Shippou waving.  
  
Instantly fear struck the hanyou Inuyasha's heart as he backed up slightly.  
  
Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha..?"  
  
"T-that brat is h-here?!!!"  
  
She looked at him and to Shippou, brows knit together before realization dawned on her.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome said in an sing song voice.. "Your still not afraid of Shippou-chan are you?"  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Feh. No!" Although the nervous twitching of his now unconcealed dog ears gave him away.  
  
"Ha! Yes you are! C'mon just because he dyed your hair pink a few times while you were sleeping, sometimes puts laxative in your drinks, chases you with a giant hammer, and tells every girl you've ever met that you were a cross dresser.. doesn't mean you should be scared of him. I mean he's just an INNOCENT little KID..." She taunted him, making him cringe at all the memories.  
  
"I told you I'm not scared of him.." He said quietly.  
  
To test his words. Shippou walked up to him and hopped on to his shoulder saying  
  
"Reeaalllllyy Inuyasha?"  
  
He flinched.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"Yes................."  
  
"Really really really?"  
  
"......... Yes............................................" He said beads of sweat forming on his brow as the kitsune leaned closer.  
  
"Really really really real---" He began.  
  
"Okay you stupid fox! I'm scared! Who WOULDN'T be scared of an evil kid who does all that stuff to them!?!?!!" He screamed finally.  
  
Shippou grinned in satisfaction hopping back to his mother's shoulder.  
  
"I told you he would crack.." He said holding out an tiny hand "You own me 500 yen Okaa-san..."  
  
She sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Alright Alright... I'll give it to you later.."  
  
Everybody's jaw dropped open as they shouted  
  
"You made a BET on it?!!?!?!?!?!!?!"  
  
They looked innocently at the rest of them.  
  
"Of course... is there something wrong with it?"  
  
Everyone sighed shaking their heads at them.  
  
The mother and son just continued grinning as the inu hanyou pouted.  
  
"No one understands me...." He muttered.  
  
******************************  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the teacher's classroom. He had to have an meeting with the professor of ancient Japan because of his astounding knowledge on it. The professor had told him he had one of the top grades in the class.. He was tied for the number one position with that Kekkai woman.  
  
It was appalling, an freshman woman tied with him.  
  
Maybe if he looked the way she did too he would get better grades.  
  
He snorted berating himself for thinking of her again; even if it was just insulting.  
  
Hearing an ringing he pulled out his cell phone and held it up to his ear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, I have some information you may find interesting.." An deep silky voice said through the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" He demanded not missing an beat in his steps.  
  
"I believe you will find out soon enough my lord..." he said laughing slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
"It does not matter. What is it you want." It wasn't an question in was an demand.  
  
"Just if you are interested in the information I have to give... are you..?"  
  
"What information."  
  
"That you'll have to find out, although I can tell you it has something to do with the Higurashi clan and your own. Meet me at the warehouse on the north side of town tonight. You should know the one. See you there... Sesshoumaru. Alone." The phone clicked and the dial tone rang in his ear as Sesshoumaru threw it back in to his pocket annoyed.  
  
He was no fool, but if there was an possible danger for his clan or one he was in alliance with then there was an obligation to go. Growling he decided upon it.  
  
He would go and if it was an set up, then he could rely on his skills to get him out. Whatever this information was better be worth his time.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kagome yawned as she left her room. They had ran out of food as being the NICE person she was she had volunteered to go out and get some more. She was clad in tight black pants and a red shirt with her black hair tied up in an high bun atop her head. Kagome wasn't wearing her glasses considering Kouga had hidden them before he passed out from drinking to much; as to where they had found the drinks she had no idea.  
  
Reminding herself to also pick up hangover medicine for them as well.  
  
Slipping outside she started her way down the sidewalk before an flash of white caught her attention right before it ran right in to her. She felt herself tumbling backwards until something firm caught her around the waist and firmly holding her there until they regained their balance. Turning an curious eye upwards she was surprised to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her.  
  
He had an raised eyebrow at her as he gazed at her face. Kagome felt herself flush un-noticeably but kept her gaze level.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she took an step away from him, purposely making her voice an pitch lower so he wouldn't get too suspicious.  
  
He just nodded and sauntered around her continuing on his way.  
  
She snorted indignantly as she stomped forward before stopping abruptly.  
  
Wait.  
  
What WAS Sesshoumaru doing out here anyways?  
  
Didn't he have an car?  
  
Unless.... he had an job tonight.  
  
Her father's words coming back to her she cursed and turned on her heels to follow him silently, while covering her scent professionally.  
  
Curse my begotten luck..! She thought mentally as she stalked the handsome man.  
  
************************  
  
Okay that's all for now! you like? Inuyasha afriad of Shippou-- ha! that's a new twist..! usually its theo therway around!! its so cool.... go Shippou- chan, spawn of Satan!!!!!! MWAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem*  
  
Thank you for the reveiws:  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
Frozen Lightning  
  
Wackoramaco87  
  
Sandalwoods  
  
Princess of the white rose  
  
Gopher2806  
  
Suki  
  
REDWOLF  
  
Kwool-seshou-fan  
  
Aries Greymon  
  
Kousagi-chan  
  
CrazySexyCool  
  
Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was surprised to find some of my favorite authors reveiwing my stories! I was so happy! Anyways bye for now!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	6. Demon Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
************************************************  
  
Kagome stifled an yawn as she keep an keen eye on the white haired figure five yards away from her. She was on an roof top looking down at him as he walked in all his calm and grace down the sidewalk dimly lit by street lamps. It had been half an hour since she had started stalking him and she had yet to see anything interesting happen. Maybe this was all pointless.  
  
Rolling her eyes she watched him wearily. Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side. She would never usually have thought about this but with the lights playing on his features he really did look handsome. Not like what you'd imagine as an knight in shining armor like the fairy tales, but definitely something... mysterious. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were slightly illuminated because of his demon heritage and his hair was playing in the wind.  
  
He reminded her of someone... only she couldn't quite place it...  
  
Shaking her head she stood up and turned away from him. What was she thinking...? Looking ahead Kagome caught sight of an large building in the shadows and the end of the street not that far away.  
  
It looked like a warehouse... was that where Sesshoumaru was heading?  
  
As she gazed at him heading for the large front doors, she figured it was.  
  
Only what was the job?  
  
Pushing off the ledge she turned and headed to the other end. Picking up speed as she reached the edge she pushed off with all her strength and went flying through the air and on to the next rooftop.  
  
Not stopping for breath she continued running and leaping across the tops of buildings, careful to stay out of sight.  
  
Right as she landed on the top of the warehouse agilely, Kagome peered over the side and watched as Sesshoumaru halted before the doors.  
  
One thought ran through both their heads.  
  
Showtime.....  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled open the heavy doors and walked inside but not before they closed solidly behind him without so much as a tap.  
  
Losing sight of her target she crawled to the top and found an small opening on the side of the building to sneak in. Grinning in success she climbed through it and landed on to an thin iron beam. It was pitch black and hard to see as her eyes adjusted. When her eyes could penetrate through the dark she started walking across it and a few other adjoining bars she soon found an good spot to watch all that happened.  
  
An single light was lit and she saw an figure standing just beyond the shadows, opposite of Sesshoumaru.  
  
She eyed both of them curiously as her muscles tensed. Her senses were picking up the auras' of hundreds of youkai surrounding them... very powerful ones.  
  
What the hell was Sesshoumaru up too..............?!!  
  
******************************************  
  
He gazed coolly at the demon before him, outlined in shadows. His hands were in his pockets and he flexed his claw-less fingers restlessly as his nose picked up the smells of demons around him. He resisted the need to wrinkle his nose in disgust at all the horrible scents they carried.  
  
Narrowing his gaze at the hidden man he asked in even tones  
  
"What is the information you wished to give me? My time is very precious and if you are wasting it, I shall make your death very painful."  
  
"Kukukuku.... impatient are we Sesshoumaru-sama?" The figure chuckled stepping out of the shadows.  
  
It was an figure cloaked in an white baboon pelt, with slanted red eyes staring at him in cool regard.  
  
"Yes.. well I believe you shall find my information very useful." He said as his eyes closed and only shadows danced across the fathomless dark pits the pelt concealed.  
  
"Get to the point." He growled.  
  
"As I said before in our... brief conversation, The information I have concerns your clan and the Higurashi clan. An threat called Onigumo Naraku is coming to take over all the yakuza in Japan, not sparing anyone."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who is this 'Naraku'?"  
  
An deep chuckled echoed form him and rebounded off the walls. his eyes opened and looked at him.  
  
"Why me of course.."  
  
At that moment several demons stepped in to the light, most holding weapons and hissing at him.  
  
'Just like I thought... a set up..' Sesshoumaru thought as he pulled didn't move an inch.  
  
"With that said.. I bid you ado Sesshoumaru-sama.." He laughed and started shrinking in to the shadows.  
  
But that simply wouldn't do.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaped forward, letting his concealing spell fall completely as his fingernails turned in to deadly ivory claws, and his markings appeared on his face as he leapt forward rushing forward to kill the demon.  
  
Suddenly several bulbous tentacles shot out, heading straight for his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru skidded and sidestepped out of its path and began clawing at the vines flying around him. He growled as the demons began closing in as well.  
  
Damn Naraku..!  
  
Growling furiously his eyes began to bleed crimson, yearning for bloodshed.  
  
He felt his body morphing in the an large demon dog as some of the opposing demons scuttled away in fear while others stayed.  
  
The tentacles struck his fur, but no longer had the desired effect of harming him.  
  
So the enemy improvised.  
  
Demons were crawling on his back and started hacking swords and axes in to his fur as the tentacles wrapped around his legs so he couldn't move.  
  
He roared angrily as he snapped anything around his muzzle in half, but leaving the rest of his body open for attacks.  
  
Sesshoumaru was growing more and more frustrated by the minute that his basic instincts told him to kill and protect but not able to do anything. His poisonous fog was clouding round them, melting everything as pain filled screams rang in the air.  
  
The large demon dog was about roar again when an blue flash darted before him and he suddenly felt the vines wrapped around the his legs loosen.  
  
Not bothering to know what it was he spun, pleased by the free range of movement, and began biting and clawing the demons away from him.  
  
Out of the corner of his red eyes, he could see the blue figure fighting off demons itself with energy attacks. The glow surrounding it was protecting it from his poison, and his instincts registered the words; strong and ally and approved of the 'it' immediately.  
  
The more he fought, the more his rage decreased as he slowly changed back to his humanoid form and using his energy whip to slice through several youkai at a time.  
  
When none but a few stragglers were left behind he saw the blue figure ahead fighting with another dressed in an baboon pelt.  
  
Naraku! His mind screamed as his eyes flashed red.  
  
He was curious, however, as to who the victor would be as he watched unemotionally.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kagome took in short gasps and she fired another attack at him. His movements were starting to get slow and it grazed his shoulder.  
  
Naraku growled at her and shot an tentacle at her heart. She blocked it with an chi shield when she spotted an opening.  
  
Grinning unmercifully, she shot her hand out, blue energy sparking at the end of each finger making them deadlier then talons, and plunged it through his chest and ripping through the other side.  
  
The demon gasped as she saw red eyes widen. She whispered to him in low whispers.  
  
"Your dead Naraku.. you'll never rule the Yakuza as long as I'm around."  
  
He smirked then, in an way that made her want to shiver as his body began evaporating in to sand, leaving behind only an broken wooden doll in her grasp.  
  
She cursed under her breath. It was only an Golem.  
  
Looks like her body guard duties weren't over yet.  
  
Letting her aura fade so she was surrounded by her blue shield, her eyes closed trying to calculate how much energy she had just spent. Sango was going to yell at her again for fighting on her own again.  
  
She sighed. Oh well... Dad gave me this duty not and I can't bring them in to it yet. Especially not Inuyasha since Sesshoumaru was his half brother whom he loathes beyond words.  
  
Kagome felt his aura coming up behind her and se automatically stiffened her back and set her face into solemn calmness.  
  
Deep breaths... deep breaths................ She chanted as she turned around to look at him.  
  
Her features remained calm but her mind suddenly went reeling.  
  
Sesshoumaru's demon features, which were usually hidden were in view and Kagome took them in, her stomach doing somersaults.  
  
Two magenta strips blazed across each cheek and on his forehead was an blue crescent moon. Then draped across his shoulder was an white fluffy looking tail she tried desperately to not reach out and pet.  
  
Sesshoumaru was very good looking as an human, but as an demon he was gorgeous.  
  
****************************  
  
The young demon prince watched the woman before him in amusement as she looked at him in a approving manner. He could feel her eyes on him and in an daze of her own.  
  
Taking advantage of that fact. he looked her over as well.  
  
She was about an head shorted then him, reaching his shoulders. Her body was well toned with her tight clothes showing off her curves in an modest fashion. Her face was pretty with pale skin and dark rich ebony hair framing her face as the rest was swept up in to a bun. Although the thing that caught his attention the most was her bright glowing blue eyes, entrancing him as they sparkled in the dim light.  
  
He realized with an start that it was the same human woman who had ran in to him earlier.  
  
As he gazed at her ears and fingers then, he found no traces of demon features, telling him she was indeed human.  
  
But the way she had fought and that odd blue power she had no human could possibly control. So what WAS she?  
  
Pulling out of his assessments he leveled his gaze with hers.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked monotonously. "And why did you help me?"  
  
She blinked, waking from her thoughts. An small smirk grew on her lips as she spoke seriously, in an musical voice that was pleasing to the ear,  
  
"I was sent by the Higurashi clan to protect it's ally from the clutches of Onigumo Naraku. Namely you Sesshoumaru-sama. Lord Higurashi learned of Naraku's intentions from a spy a few days ago and since I was the closest to Tokyo, and am the best he has, I was assigned to protect you."  
  
"What is your name?" He said while mentally congratulating Higurashi on his choice of bodyguards.  
  
Even though it was an woman.(A/N: sexist bastard ain't he? sorry.. had to say that..! ^-^)  
  
*******************************  
  
She bowed slightly to him and said in lighter tones "I am called Tennyou."  
  
Kagome smiled an his slightly wide eyes before he hid it quickly behind his mask of indifference. Kagome laughed on the inside at the fact she was pulling the wool over his eyes and it was working well. If he ever figured out who she was, although it was highly unlikely, he would be one pissed off inu youkai.. but she could handle him, if she could stop laughing that is.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her mind she continued on in an level tone,  
  
"I will be keeping watch over you when I can, but I may not always be there to save you..."  
  
His eyes narrowed and she resisted the urge to laugh her ass off. It was fun to push his buttons..! She DEFINITELY had to try this more often...!  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does NOT require saving. OR an bodyguard." He growled.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and said  
  
"Sorry, but I can't leave Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't want to do this any more then you but I have my orders and I don't intend to break my word to Higurashi-sama."  
  
"And WHAT exactly is that suppose to mean?" He asked as his claws flexed at his sides. The only indication of his growing anger.  
  
"Excuse my bluntness, but I just don't like you." She said her eyes narrowing playfully.  
  
A person could get high off this! She thought as she repressed the need to fall on the ground and start laughing.  
  
************************  
  
She's worse then that Kekkai woman!!! He thought infuriated. She stood before him, eyes staring straight in to his with even flinching away or backing down. Only one other woman had gotten under his skin this much was Kekkai when she had spoken to him after her match with his Kendo partner a few weeks ago. How dare -they-!  
  
His claws dug into his palm as he refrained from ripping her to shreds.  
  
Instead he tried regaining his dignity.  
  
"Do you know how many woman would die for an chance to be near me woman?" He growled.  
  
She let out an snort and retorted  
  
"Let me guess... are they all brainless idiots after you for your 'body' Sesshoumaru? Well excuse me for not being an Bimbo and I'm not going to be turning in to one anytime soon so I may drool all over you...."  
  
As she finished before he could reply she turned her back to him and began to leisurely walk away.  
  
"Wench!" He called after her.  
  
"It's Tennyou, like I told you a few minutes ago, moron!!" She said not stopping.  
  
He let his mouth go agape somewhat at her boldness.  
  
How dare she.........!  
  
"Tennyou! If you truly are an part of Yakuza you know of the sins of flesh!" The adding in somewhat arrogance "Your know you will give into them after a while watching me!"  
  
He head laughter from her direction and frowned in confusion.  
  
"I doubt that very much Sesshoumaru-sama! and please refrain from bringing your sex appeal when talking to me... I just might get sick next time..!"  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth she walked the door as it slammed shut behind her.  
  
He glowered at the spot.  
  
That stupid...  
  
He'd show her.. he's prove her wrong...  
  
Suddenly he jolted back, surprised with himself.  
  
Why was he so mad? She was just an woman. An very annoying and powerful one.  
  
Frowning and schooling his features he left through the same door she exited from heading for his apartment.  
  
His emotions were getting out of line and he'd have to have more patience around the irritating woman around him.  
  
As he walked down the street, he ignored the eyes boring in to the back of his head from the roof tops.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kagome dragged her self groggily down the hall while rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.  
  
She had followed Sesshoumaru to his apartment after their 'conversation' then went to the store to pick up what she originally set out for. She ended up not getting home until late and everyone was asleep.  
  
Not only that but in the morning, havoc ensued when all of them woke up with an few surprises.  
  
Somehow during the night Miroku had saddled up to Sango on the floor and each woke up in the other's arms. Although the positions of his hands on her backside caused Miroku to wake up to death blows. Not only that but Shippou had woken up sometime in the night and put blue dye in Inuyasha's hair and super glued glasses to his face. Kagome, meanwhile, had an embarrassing wake up call. She went to bed last night and forgot she had put Kouga in there earlier when he passed out. So she had been woken up with Polaroid flashes as Sango took blackmail pictures of her snuggled in to Kouga's arms.  
  
She had wanted to kill her best friend, while Kouga asked for doubles.  
  
Kagome shook her head, glasses bouncing on her nose and braids swaying.  
  
Her friends were great but she looked as suspicious as hell, hanging out with two Yakuza members while trying to keep an low profile.  
  
Especially when trying to fool Sesshoumaru.  
  
She sighed and whispered to herself  
  
"How is this going to work...?"  
  
"How is what going to work?" An icy voice spoke behind her.  
  
She spun around and glared at the person she least wanted to see.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
*******************************************  
  
That's all for now! ^_^ Hope you liked! 


	7. Hacking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He stared at her through his luminescent gold eyes as she narrowed her gaze at him while crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. Her father's voice were still plaguing her mind about his 'favor' this morning. And why not take ito ut on the egotistical man in front of her?  
  
"None of your business Sesshoumaru-SAMA." She growled at him, in no mood to play his games.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and her anger  
  
"Kekkai you should know violence won't get you anywhere in life.. or are you expecting to live of Kouga's money after college and order servants around like that..?"  
  
Her mouth fell slightly open as she stared at him.  
  
".. Huh...?"  
  
He sneered at her, taking an step forward and said lowly, his voice laced in ice,  
  
"I know who Kouga is and I'd like to know how you know my half brother, wench.. if it's money and power your after, you will never achieve it.. Kouga is already infatuated with a better woman then you'll ever be and even my half with brother has a wench he loves."  
  
She glowered at him as she felt her eyes leaking red in fury. He stepped back to get an look at her, to relish in her anger.  
  
Which was shamelessly displayed.  
  
How DARE he...!  
  
He as some nerve to say that to her..!  
  
He thought her a harlot?!! Kouga and Inuyasha were her best friends and he thought she was only friends with them because of money....?!?! They were like her brothers!  
  
And what did he mean Kouga was infatuated with an 'better woman' then she'll ever be??!?!!!! He didn't mean....  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
He.. he didn't mean... Tennyou did he..?!!  
  
She WAS Tennyou for goodness' sake!!  
  
Kagome bit down an retort saying just that, for it would have been extremely stupid and would have blown her cover. Instead she narrowed her eyes, so only a mere sliver of bright blue was left (not that he could see it behind her thick glasses anyways) and hissed.  
  
"I don't know where you come up with these 'ideas' of yours Sesshoumaru... but I would never wish in an hundred--no in a THOUSAND years-- to become anything more then friends with either of them. If you have an problem with me then deal with it. I'm here for college so I can graduate and do some good for this screwed up city. So stay out of MY business and I'll stay out of YOURS Oya-bun of the Kumita clan.." She spat the last part in disgust.  
  
She spun away from him so he wouldn't see how he was getting under her skin, Kami-sama knew he'd use it to the best of his advantage. She also didn't want to see the shock on his face at her words and knowing who he was.  
  
Ha... Sesshoumaru.. shocked?  
  
I'd like to see the day THAT ever happened.  
  
Abruptly she suddenly felt an tight grip curl around her arm and whip her back to face him.  
  
Kagome looked at him and her anger instantly melted away replaced by fright at the emotions flying through his normally cold eyes.  
  
He looked ready to throttle her like no tomorrow, and if she wasn't in an classroom with so many witnesses he propbbly would have.  
  
Kagome was trying to keep track of what the emotions were, but to no avail.  
  
"Tell me no more of your lies woman...! Whom ever you decide to play with is no affair of mine. But when you decide to use important members of the Yakuza as your personal lapdogs is when it becomes my business. I am watching you and if we ever converse like this again you will NOT like the outcomes..." He threatened as his vice like grip tightened painfully.  
  
Kagome watched him curiously as she felt the painful grip of his large hands on her shoulders tighten. His face was set in an fixed stare and she felt the promise of pain practically radiating off him.  
  
Kagome resisted the compulsion to shake her head and scold him for his ignorance, like she would a child. It was almost comical that the all mighty Sesshoumaru who was suppose to have all the answers would be so blind to the truth.  
  
She couldn't really blame him. As an Yakuza Oya-bun he'd probably seen many things that would cause his trust in people to waver if not shatter. Although from what she learned from Inuyasha, he had always been like this. Yakuza or no.  
  
Kagome gazed up at him, hiding her piteous look as she set an hand on his chest and pushed away from him slightly hoping he take the hint and let go.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... I can assure you, all my intentions are utterly innocent. I don't intend to 'get' with any of them as you think. I just wanted to get through college so I can help my father with his business. Trust me. I only lie when forced. Also I do believe we won't be HAVING an 'next conversation.' unless I'm about ready to die..."  
  
He studied her face, looking for traces of deceit. When he found none, he bobbed his head slightly and released her.  
  
Kagome sighed and started dusting imaginary dust off herself.  
  
"So it's settled then..?" She asked dryly, the only thoughts on her mind were to get school over with today, go to the park with Shippou, eat dinner, and go to bed early.  
  
An simple plan she could hardly wait to finish... with the approve of the ALL COMMANDING -better then thou- Sesshoumaru of course.  
  
She snorted.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Rriigghht.  
  
"It's settled." He said, his face set in the usual blasé mask.  
  
She nodded once before heading to her original destination. None of her friends were here yet, so no one witnessed what just happened.  
  
All the better, she mused. If Inuyasha heard his half brother's little speeches, he'd be going ballistic and sharpened his claws on the older sibling.  
  
Or, more likely, the other way around.  
  
She rolled her eyes and dug into her heavy bookbag searching for something. Feeling her fingertips graze across an distinct smooth texture, she grinned and pulled it out and set it upon her desktop.  
  
Flipping open the top of it she stared at the loading screen of her laptop with satisfaction. It was the perfect time to start it anyhow.  
  
No one was here to bother her and...  
  
Kagome glanced around discreetly.  
  
... and no one was watching.  
  
Grinning in an flambouyant manner she pulled up a window and typed in a internet address.  
  
It brought up an page displaying the government's seal at the top with blank user and password entry squares at the bottom. Briefly searching her brain for their inside opretive she grinned and happily tapped the name in.  
  
Name: Ayame Kyou  
  
Password: Whitewolf  
  
It took an minute to load before showing an screen of 'top secret' information. Kagome cracked her knuckles as her brows pulled down as she let an low evil laugh escape her lips.  
  
Setting her fingers on the keypad she immediately started pressing the letters and numbers quickly as window after window came up showing images and missions assigned to random spies and officers.  
  
Finally an screen popped up and her clicking slowed as two police scetches loaded on to the screen.  
  
The Thunder Brothers: Hiten and Manten.  
  
Shippou's attackers.  
  
Kagome leaned foward slightly and read what little information was shown in the caption.  
  
'... Supposedly two strong individuals with unexaplainable abilities, and extremely dangerous... should be handle with caution if found... have brutally killed an total of 134... 28 unaccounted for... Last known to be working under an leader named Naraku...'  
  
Kagome froze as she read the last line. These 'brothers' worked for Onigumo Naraku...? Then why were they so intent on killing her when Naraku hadn't yet asked her for an alliance..?  
  
She frowned.  
  
Were they talking about one of Naraku's missions when Shippou stumbled upon them?  
  
If so...  
  
Her eyes widened, as her breath hitched in her throat in shock and realization.  
  
Shippou-chan had said they were planning a murder of an top government official named Jinenji Tomi. She couldn't offer herself up for the counter mission considering she had to go to school and protect Sesshoumaru-sama.. But considering Naraku WAS part of her assignment to the arrogant inu youkai.. she could do it...  
  
Kagome shut her laptop after closing out of the government database with an thoughtful sigh.  
  
Even if she and her teammates go on this mission... what did it have to do with Naraku's plans for taking over the Tokyo Yakuza? What would he gain by murdering an government official?  
  
She glanced at the laptop before her seeing if any of her answers would miraclously appear there.  
  
They didn't.  
  
At that choice moment Inuyasha and the others walked in arguing noisily on what seemed like Miroku's pervertness.  
  
She offered them an small smile as Sango sat beside her and Kouga on the otherside but was ignored at the moment by both girls.  
  
Sango, catching her best friends inquisitive look at her, asked  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome's eyes shimmered in thought of her planning, offered an slight smirk to her.  
  
"Sango... we just got ourselves an new mission for the weekend. One that will be needing the WHOLE team for..."  
  
The girl's eyes widened. The entire team..? It must be an important job...  
  
"What's the mission?" She said, inadvertly agreeing to the operation.  
  
Kagome launched into an small quiet briefing as the professor walked in an began the lecture.  
  
***************************************  
  
Sesshoumau glanced down at the girl was currently plaguing his thoughts with unanswered questions. The -wench- was speaking feverently to her female friend on what seemed something important, while she just nodded and made comments every once in an while. They were so engrossed in their whispering that they didn't notice her other friend; the one that had run in to him the first day back at college; reach over and grope her.  
  
Her face drained of color and smacked him upside the head while the -wench- covered her mouth and began shaking her head as if trying not to laugh.  
  
The demon focused his attention back to the teacher but wasn't interested in the lecture, so let his mind wonder.  
  
Who was this Kekkai and how was she tied in with the Yakuza? Surely she couldn't be part of an clan but she knew the leader or one of the leaders and she knew Inuyasha...?Only why was she so friendly to Kouga and Inuyasha when she knew she'd never have them? Isn't that all woman were after.. power and money? If so, then why not try being friendly with him too? He was also an leader but she disrespected him every chance she reiceved...  
  
Sesshoumaru growled lowly as he tried blocking the thoughts out.  
  
Why do -I- care? When she ends up dying for her foolishness and conniving by her own 'friends' hands..? Kouga surely wouldn't have an infatuation for this girl... He was supposedly in love with Tennyou.  
  
His thoughts shifted at the name to what happened last night. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
That irritating woman Tennyou... why would Higurashi assign an annoying wench like -her- to aid me...? And why did he call for that favor this morning for the ball this weekend?  
  
*x*x*x*x*x*x*x* flashback *x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x  
  
Jaken shakily handed him the phone as he buttoned up his shirt in the morning.  
  
"Yes Higurashi-sama?"  
  
"Ah Sesshoumaru... on your way to school already?" He asked in his usually cheery disposition.  
  
"Yes. Is there a reason for your calling me?"  
  
"Oh... yes, yes... I wished to ask you if you've met your new companion yet..."  
  
An small growl erupted from his throat before he could stop it.  
  
Higurashi chuckled.  
  
"I take you have met Tennyou then. But do try and give her an chance... she's an very reliable friend if you do."  
  
"I doubt that Higurashi..." He said coldly.  
  
"Well, then I guess the favor I'm going to ask you will be a little hard..." He murmered.  
  
The demon raised an eyebrow and asked  
  
"What favor?"  
  
"There is a ball this weekend in Tokyo Palace where several government officials will be meeting. It would greatly benifit you if you go, for some of Naraku's most promoniet lackeys are going to be there. Unfortunately for you however..."  
  
"Yes..?" He asked, already planning to go to this party, only he knew there would be an catch byt the way Higurashi was speaking.  
  
"It's a formal affiar which requires a... date. The most reasonable choice for you is--"  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not? She is an charming girl and your bodyguard. If not she said she would sneak in on her own with your help or not.. Although if you do go without her..."  
  
"...I'll end up with an brainless nitwit eitherway.." Sesshoumaru finished.  
  
"No.. But I would consider Tennyou as an choice Sesshoumaru.. I'd consider it an favor to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about it for a minute. If he DID go with her... he wouldn't have to stay by herside the entire time... he couldn't handle her that long. In the bargain he'd figure out who worked for Naraku and the Higurashi clan leader would owe him an favor.  
  
"All right I'll go with her."  
  
"Perfect. I'll notify her immediatly. Good day Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
He clicked the phone off and handed it to Jaken to finish getting ready.  
  
****************** end flash back ********************  
  
Why was Higurashi so intent on his going with Tennyou? He didn't know what it was... but the old man was up to something and he better find out soon or he might fall victim to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Beginnings of the end

Kagome leaned back against the park bench waiting for everyone to arrive for their meeting. Her glasses were resting on the bridge of he nose as she stared up at the rustling green leaves above her. Shippou was leaning against her side, slightly snoring in his sleep. Kagome smiled and petted his tail affectionately.  
  
It was around five in the afternoon with the sun was starting it's long descent from the sky making shadows to begin playing in the park hiding behind every tree.  
  
She chuckled lightly as memories swarmed back in to her memories. This was the same park where she had met her 'hero' and almost set Sesshoumaru's servant on fire.  
  
Good times they were...  
  
Good times.  
  
Her cheerful disposition faded slightly until a distasteful frown was settled on her lips.  
  
He father's plans for this political ball she was going too..  
  
She could have gone with Kouga or Inuyasha, making her job a LOT more easier, but he had insisted for her too attend with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Now, not only did she have to complete her mission, but had to keep watch over the Oya-bun and make sure he didn't find out who she really was.  
  
And this wasn't going to be a easy routine mission either.  
  
Their team had to get as much information as they could on who ever was Naraku's operatives, Protect the targeted politician, and solve her unfinished business with certain businessmen.  
  
Not only that, but her -father- had given her a lecture on what was proper to wear to the occasion.  
  
To WEAR. The old man would be considered a mental patient if anyone found out he was giving his college aged daughter clothes advice.  
  
In all her jobs, including formal affairs, he had never -ever- tried giving her pointers on how to look.  
  
Act - yes.  
  
Dress - no.  
  
She would bet her own sanity on the fact her father was definitely up to something. And she had the annoying feeling it had something to do with that ego inflated moron, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Growling in frustration she tried clearing her head as she abruptly became aware of the ki of her friends entering the public park.  
  
Distracting herself, she spread out her senses to see who exactly they were.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kouga from the East side...  
  
Inu-yasha and Kikyou from the North...  
  
Hakkaku, Ginta, and Ayame from the West...  
  
Finally Bankotsu and his men from the South.  
  
She grinned as she nudged the kitsune awake.  
  
"Hunh..?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes "What is it mama..?"  
  
"Everybody's here Shippou." She said.  
  
His eyes immediately popped open as he smiled brightly.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Kagome's grin widened as she prepared for a long long talk with her team.  
  
Let the fun begin.  
  
***********************  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his name-brand coat over his shoulders as he exited the campus. The winds were starting to pick up, as it started getting colder.  
  
Just his luck, he thought bitterly, adding it to his list of unfavorable things happening to him at the moment.  
  
This was right underneath his plans for the weekend.  
  
He growled against the wind as if it would automatically bend to his will and stop it's blowing.  
  
It didn't obey.  
  
Just like two certain women he knew of...  
  
His growl reached a higher pitch scaring away a group of nearby freshman.  
  
Why was he still thinking about those insufferable hags??!!?  
  
They were just nuisances to his once controlled life.  
  
How did he let them slip past his unemotional barrier? How come he did not kill them to preserve his own self? Why -WHY- did he agree to this whole ordeal..?  
  
Damn you Higurashi!  
  
Harsh winds blew painfully in to his sensitive ears as if it heard his mental curse.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted at the stupid notion.  
  
He had to do what he could with the things given to him.  
  
He needed to send out his own spies for the ball and prepare incase any thing unexpected happened. Things had a tendency to do that when one or more Yakuza members were involved.  
  
He resisted the urge to groan as a vital thought struck him.  
  
As he was going with Tennyou... he'd have to stand her through an entire limo ride there and back.  
  
Alone.  
  
Her sharp tongue was probably going to be on high attack since she KNEW he couldn't kill her unless he wished to anger Higurashi. Even though he might just damn it all to the seven hells and strangle her anyway.  
  
The thought was sorely tempting even as the image of her pale ivory neck came in view, making the darker side of his mind think other thoughts.  
  
He growled and tightened his fists inside his pocket roughly.  
  
That woman...!  
  
Lost in his thought, he ignored his senses picking up the array of powerful auras meeting in the park next to him, brushing it off as some college students partying and fighting.  
  
Idiot humans.  
  
-  
  
**  
  
-  
  
Kagome pulled her shawl around her shoulders tightly as a draft went through her skirt.  
  
"C'mon Sesshoumaru! Where are you..?!" She hissed under her breath.  
  
She was standing outside a cafe they had agreed as their meeting place, yet the demon had yet to show.  
  
Odd, considering she imagined Sesshoumaru as a punctual person.  
  
Seemed he was more like Inuyasha then she thought.  
  
If he didn'y hurry up, they would be late for the ball...!  
  
Hearing a car down close behind her, she looked over and saw a tall man climbing out of a sleek black stretch limo.  
  
Kagome snapped her jaw shut as she tried not to gape at him.  
  
Much.  
  
Sesshoumaru was walking towards her wearing a expensive black suit with his jacket opened showing a pressed white shirt, chiseled muscles rippling beneath it. His hair was flowing freely behind him and his face as stoic and beautiful as ever.  
  
It was a heart stopping sight, but she would not fall victim to it.  
  
She turned to fully look at him and said in annoyed tones,  
  
"You're late."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am not." He replied his nose stuck in to the air.  
  
Letting out a annoyed, unladylike snort she said  
  
"Whatever.. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shall we go then?" She asked trying to regain some politeness. She wasn't raised to be a snob like some OTHER people she could name.  
  
He didn't make a sound, but turned and headed back for the car door, Kagome trailing behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened the door with a click but didn't enter right away. Instead he looked to the side, while holding out a hand to her.  
  
Hiding her shock, she smiled at him while taking his hand to climb in.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"..."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she ducked inside and slid on to a leather upholstery seat. Sesshoumaru stepped in after her, and sat on the opposite seat.  
  
The limo moved forward as she saw the buildings pass by her tinted windows.  
  
Glancing around the limo, she caught sight of a wine bottle with two glasses beside it.  
  
Grinning she looked at him and asked  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
He looked at her in a cold unfeeling stare asking,  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
"Of course not...!"  
  
"No." Was the blunt answer.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I don't want to deal with a drunken female for the rest of my night."  
  
She sent a fiery glare at him but kept her mouth shut.  
  
'His' night? What about -her- night? She didn't exactly want to be here with -him- either.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath to calm her nerves, Kagome grabbed a bottle of pop from the mini refrigerator and popped it open.  
  
In would be in both their best interests if she tried to keep her temper reigned in for the night. She could stand ONE night of chivalry with him... couldn't she? If she yelled at him at the party, their cover would be blown. If she yelled at him now, he'd be even MORE of a bastard the rest of the night.  
  
Either way... patience was the key to solving her problems.  
  
Remembering the calming method she'd learned once, Kagome stared out the window absently sipping at her drink every once in a while.  
  
1....... 2......... 3..........4......  
  
*************************  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the woman across from him in slight interest. She hadn't thrown any insults back at him yet or argue on his decision...  
  
What was she up to?  
  
She would only be quiet if she was thinking or planning.  
  
Neither seemed to appeal in his best interest considering her obvious dislike for him.  
  
He studied her attire for the night and mentally approved in her taste of clothing.  
  
Tennyou was in a strapless black dress, trimmed in crimson that went thigh length in the front but draped longer in the back to her ankles. On her feet were black high heel shoes that went pointed at the toes with laces that tied up her calves. A red silk shawl was around her shoulders, and a single black choker was around her throat. Her face was covered in scarce make up and he noted she was wearing green color contacts. A real looking brown wig was on her head, pulled back in to a twist atop her head, none of her black hair visible.  
  
He raised a eyebrow.  
  
She truly was a master of disguise it seemed.  
  
He hardly recognized her when they picked her up. But they could hardly miss her when they came for her. It was hardly a normal occurrence for a girl to be standing in the middle of a sidewalk, alone, and dressed up like a doll.  
  
Then with her not being as annoying as their first meeting, she was actually having some appeal to him then more of a annoying human wench.  
  
A forgotten query resurfaced as he recalled the night at the warehouse.  
  
How did she have those powers?  
  
They couldn't possibly belong to a human woman... so how was it she had them..?!  
  
Sinking in to his thoughts, he kept his gaze on her, not noticing how increasingly agitated she was becoming with his stare.  
  
************************************  
  
Okay that's all folk! Also thanks for the reviews everyone! They were so inspiring! The big party is in the next chapter, and for those starting to get bored.. action and romance scenes! Mwhahaahaa! I'll update when I can, but school is making it impossible for me to do it as much as I like... T-T anyways until I can, sy ya and hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	9. The Distraction

436............ 437........... 438........... 439...... 440.........  
  
A small growl erupted from her throat, as her grip tightened on the innocent bottle. She had felt the intense stare on her body for most of the car ride causing her want to squirm under his gaze... or choke him till he turned blue in the face.  
  
Either way she was one minute away from turning around, grabbing her bottle, and shoving it up his high and mighty a--  
  
"Where here." The driver said breaking off her violent scheming.  
  
Looking up she put on a forced smile to the man she wanted to murder.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
He nodded his head almost imperceptibly, as a man dressed in all black opened the car door for them.  
  
Sesshoumaru climbed out first and helped her out as Kagome schooled her facial expressions back in to place.  
  
Looping her arm through his, as to make them look like a real 'couple', they started their ascent up the carpeted stairs and in to the building.  
  
The first thing to strike her were blinding bright lights and noisy chatter, making her whole form want to cringe back in to the darkness.  
  
Forcing the temptation back, Kagome kept moving forward with the unemotional demon walking steadily beside her.  
  
Glancing around the room she saw many men and women dressed up like dolls in assorted colors and clothes. A few were on the floor dancing whimsically through the music, others were at the tables daintily eating the food.  
  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she set a small smile on her face as they approached a man checking off guests as they came in.  
  
"Names?" He asked not looking up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." The demon answered, not bothering with his last name because everyone knew him.  
  
"Ah, yes. and you?" He asked pointing his pen at Kagome.  
  
"Ai Yumemori."  
  
He nodded as he spotted the names on the list and checked them off.  
  
"Enjoy your evenings. Next...?"  
  
They did as Kagome held back her mocking smile at the man's lack of knowledge of Yakuza leaders, making the inu youkai on her arm stiffen haughtily in a condescending manner.  
  
Squiriming slightly at his tight grip on her arm to keep her laughter a bay, they made their way towards the nearest table as he broke their silence by asking  
  
"Your name is Ai?"  
  
"For tonight it is. Request of Higurashi-sama directly." She asked with a taunting smirk.  
  
He merely turned his head away from her, looking straight ahead.  
  
Although she bet he was thinking the same thing as she was.  
  
That old man is up to something....  
  
Sesshoumaru spotted a empty table and motioned towards it.  
  
Kagome nodded in acknowledgement, as they took a step towards it only to be intercepted.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...! What in all the world are you doing here..?!" A joyous voice called out as the wolf youkai came bounding in to view, his empty wine glass waving proudly in his hand like a royal scepter, as he grinned fuzzily at the inu youkai giving him a chilly 'are you a freaking imbecile?' glare.  
  
Kagome stifled her giggle. Kouga sure was getting in to his part.  
  
"Kouga.." Sesshoumaru said in clipped tones "I am here on business."  
  
The wolf raised a eyebrow, swaying slightly as he did so.  
  
"Arree ya now? That's just like you..! All work and no play makes Sssessshou--ou.. ou.. Sesshou-san! a -very- dull boy!" He slurred, stating his thoughts proudly. "Loossssen up! There are lots of beeaau--tiful women here that will gladly want to hop in the sssack with you...!"  
  
Kagome literally bit back the waves of amusement striking her form, as Sesshoumaru's gaze turned even harder on to the wolf. Kagome knew for a fact, that the wolf wasn't drunk, and had only arrived a few minutes earlier then them... liked they had planned.  
  
The only one that didn't know this, however, was the highly annoyed demon beside her.  
  
She'd treasure this particular memory for the rest of her life.  
  
"Kouga, if you can, please refrain from speaking to me in a such manner." The inu growled.  
  
The wolf frowned.  
  
"Why..? Your too above it, all high and miiightty Sess..? I will do as I wisssh and.." He led off as his gaze feel solely on her, and she could see the mirth shining in his blue eyes. "Well, well, WELL! what do we have -here-?"  
  
"Kouga..." Sesshoumaru warned.  
  
The wolf ignored him. Instead he leaned forward and nudged her with a sly wink in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Hey if you ever get bored of this old man, you just call me up ssshweety, and good ol' Kouga will be there to ease your sssshuffering..."  
  
Kagome's face turned beet red, as she glared at him as he moved to the growling inu youkai, not quite done yet.  
  
"Hey Sesshy! You have gotta tell me where you find these beautiful goddesses, I may pick up a few for mysself!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a undignified snort.  
  
"Beautiful?'" He echoed in feigned disbelief.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but Kouga cut in before blood could be shed.  
  
"Well, Duty calls mates! Good bye fair goddess!" He called as he started leaving. Then with a smug smirk she only could see for a split second, he called in a slightly raised voice "See you too, FLUFFY!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's head snapped around and looked ready to murder the wolf youkai, but Kagome's light laughter broke his malicious intents.  
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you find so -funny-?"  
  
Not able to resist, Kagome stifled her laughter and saluted him with her hand above her brow.  
  
"Nothing at all, Lord Fluffy, Sir!"  
  
He frowned at her, as she let a large smile form on her face, and tugged on his arm.  
  
"Well then... since we aren't eating, and I don't feel like sitting down yet...." She began slowly, changing the subject. With Kouga's appeareance it was the indication to her to distract the Oya-bun so he didn't notice them working through the room, planting their high tech bugs in hiding places.  
  
He raised a inquisitive eyebrow as if questioning her motive. Instead she put a thoughtful expression on her face as she asked him suddenly  
  
"Do you know how to ballroom dance Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Alright then!" She laughed, and suddenly began dragging him to the dance floor, still grinning at him widely.  
  
"I'm going to test your skills then..! I, Ai Yumemori, challenge you to a dance-off!!"  
  
"And what will the winner get?" He questioned.  
  
"Um.. dunno yet! We'll talk about it later..! It's party time!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be dragged off by the crazed woman. Usually, he would not stand for such acts, but the way she was looking at him...  
  
Smiling like she knew the best and worst of him and accepted it, like there was no badness in the world at all, like everything was in perfect balance..  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Where were these thoughts coming from?  
  
She was Tennyou..!  
  
The impudent, wench of a human being!!  
  
The one he was suppose to gladly strangle!  
  
He frowned again as they entered the floors, and she turned to face him, looking up in his golden gaze with sparkling, carefree green eyes.( A/N: remember the color contact?)  
  
"Ready?" She asked in musical, gleeful tone.  
  
He let a faint grin flit across his lips, as he slid his hand on to the small of her back, and clasped her other hand in his.  
  
"To beat you? Yes." He responded.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Ha! In your dreams..!"  
  
They halted their threatening, as the song came on and they started dancing with hearts raising and falling with the music, making it seem much more then a simple dance.  
  
*********************************  
  
Two beautiful figures spun gracefully across the ballroom floor, in perfect steps and rhythm to the music. They looked unearthly, in their grace and elegance, making the intricate steps look easy and effortless. The other dancers in the room, slowly stopped to stare in awe at the couple, and whisper amongst themselves. The look in each of the two dancer's eyes were something akin to joy and love, setting off most women to sigh at the romance of it all. Everyone was entranced and enthralled as the tall white haired young man slowly dipped the woman backwards at the end, their faces mere inches apart. The room held its breath, as the music wound down and his face slowly descended towards hers, smiling in expectation of what to come.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kagome felt like she was on air, feeling a warm feeling tingle throughout her body, not just from the excitement thought...  
  
But from his light, gentle touch.  
  
It wasn't as uncomfortable as she would have expected.. being in such close proximity with him. it actually felt.. nice. It was odd, but true.  
  
The music was dying in the background and she felt a tug of regret at her heart.  
  
Wait--- what was she THINKING?!!  
  
This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here...!!  
  
The cold, uncaring, jackass!!  
  
The one you're suppose to throttle...!?!?  
  
Kagome felt her back bend backwards and was snapped from her thoughts.  
  
Huh--?  
  
His face suddenly was very close to hers, a dazed expression on his usual indifferent face. Shocking the hell out of her.  
  
The music died down, but she was completely unaware of it by then, too caught up in to her own world to notice the unnatural silence enveloping them.  
  
Instead her attention was drawn to the firm, sensuous lips slowly drawing closer to hers.  
  
Feeling a unnamed force taken over her body, her eyelids drooped closed, not questioning what she was doing at the moment.  
  
His lips pressed softly on hers, and she felt the sure shock of electricity fly through both of them by the mere passionate touch.  
  
But by then her entire thought process had flown out the window.  
  
Slowly, they both became aware of the applause thundering around them.  
  
He pulled away, and Kagome felt reluctant but opened her own hazed eyes to look around her.  
  
Suddenly her mind kicked back in to gear and the realization of what just happened struck her fragile modest mind.  
  
She had just kissed... Sesshoumaru... willingly.. in front of a whole room of people...  
  
Fates must be getting a hernia from repressed laughter by now.  
  
Curse it...!  
  
Why her...?  
  
Kagome slowly returned her gaze to Sesshoumaru who was regaining his mask of apathy. She gazed up in to his amber eyes and saw a shaken look lying there.  
  
Well, she thought blandly, it was safe to say she had distracted him...  
  
Taking in a deep breath of air, she let a half smile dance across her tingling lips.  
  
"I think that's enough dancing for now, don't you agree?"  
  
He looked down at her as she felt a faint heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
The handsome inu youkai nodded his head and started leading her to the originally intended table, ignoring the chatter going around about them on how 'amazing they danced.'  
  
Kagome suppressed a sigh.  
  
This was something she hadn't planned... that was wrong.. but all too nice...  
  
Was that a good thing?  
  
*********************************  
  
A cluster of men stood off to the side of the dance floor, holding their sake glasses delicately in their hands. Among them was a man with a clean shaven face, with sparkling violet eyes. His black hair was pulled back in to a long braid that reached past his waist and sleek clothes adorned his body. He smirked as Kagome pulled away from a delicate kiss with a handsome man.  
  
What was this..?  
  
The kiss was avoidable.. but hadn't been evaded. If he knew her like he did.. she allowed it to happen.  
  
Did that mean Kagome-chan finally found a interest in someone...?  
  
Glancing around the hall he noticed Kouga, Inuyasha, and Jakotsu heading back to their posts.  
  
They were finished with their tasks it seemed. The bugs were activated, so that means Sango and Kikyou could listen and see all the conversations from the van parked in a nearby alley, their base of commands.  
  
Everything was set it seemed.  
  
They could find out the operatives working of Naraku and inform Kagome later.  
  
The rest of plans were all up to her for tonight, though.  
  
"Who is that radiant woman?" A voice cut in to his thoughts, and he turned to focus his attention back on to the surrounding men he was talking with.  
  
"She was most beautiful.." Another admitted.  
  
"..And was that Sesshoumaru she was with? He's a Yakuza leader.." Another informed them.  
  
"I heard he was ruthless... how could he end up with such a beautiful woman?" A mean pouted grumpily in to his glass.  
  
The other men bobbed their heads in agreement as he raised a eyebrow. Slowly a small grin formed on his face. The didn't know who the players were in this game.. so why not stir things up a bit? He was, after all, the only confidant of Lord Higurashi's plans for his daughter and the inu youkai, it could use some trouble in its plots.  
  
"That woman?" He asked, cryptically, earning the other males attentions.  
  
Perfect.  
  
"Yes... Why, do you know her Bankotsu?"  
  
"I do. Her name is 'Ai.'"  
  
A young man gained a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Ah, the perfect name for such a woman."  
  
Bankotsu snorted mentally. Idiot.  
  
"Indeed. I used to be with her a few months back. You can never wear -that- girl down easily in bed. She has the such stamina. The perfect epitome of a women, if I say so myself." He let out a resigned sigh and sipped his sake daintily.  
  
All the men had turned and were staring at her in a new, lustful light.  
  
He resisted the urge to cackle maniacally.  
  
Kagome would kill him if she ever found out about this, but if he knew her like he though he did... then if she found someone that interested her, she'd need a little challenge along the way to fid her 'true love.' So why couldn't he help a little?  
  
He, too, looked around at Kagome. She was sitting at a table, leaning forward in her seat and saying something angrily at him, which he seemed immune to.  
  
He cocked a eyebrow at them.  
  
The would be a interesting couple...  
  
Just then, he noticed that in her heated debate, the inu's gaze had lowered to her slightly exposed cleavage. Kagome hadn't noticed, but the inu youkai did and a small secretive smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Bankotsu shook his head.  
  
Interesting match for sure.  
  
Glancing at the drooling men around him, he let yet another grin.  
  
Game set, and match.  
  
Kagome Higurashi and Sesshoumaru.. prepare for the ride of your life.  
  
*************  
  
An infuriated young woman sank back in to her chair, giving the man across from her a fixed stare.  
  
He took another piece of chicken and put it in to his mouth, and began to eat elegantly.  
  
It was beyond her on how he could even make -eating- alluring.  
  
It defined the laws of nature.  
  
Oh.. wait.. she forget.  
  
Sesshoumaru is even above THAT.  
  
"Are you going to keep staring at me like a sour old wench or are you actually going to do something productive?" He said not missing a beat in his 'sexy eating.'  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and grumbled indecent words under her breath.  
  
He raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Are women even allowed to say that..?" He inquired.  
  
She grinned smugly.  
  
"I just did, didn't I..?"  
  
He just leveled his gaze wit hers, as she tried to keep the smile from not showing on her face.  
  
"It's indecent." He reprimanded.  
  
"It's fun." She countered lifting both eyebrows in one suggestive movement, while grinning.  
  
"Your impossible."  
  
"Not as much as you."  
  
"Only to you."  
  
"Only to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your annoying."  
  
"Like your not...!"  
  
"Your right. I'm not."  
  
"Yes your are..! Your egotistical, condescending, indifferent, and a complete jerk..!" Kagome said, counting the traits off on her fingers.  
  
He looked at her, nothing playing past his eyes that showed emotion.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then answer my question.." He said, pointing his chopsticks at her.  
  
"...Which would be..?"  
  
"If I'm as horrid as you say, Tennyou. Then how come you kissed me?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open. There little argument had made her forget about that.  
  
"YOU kissed me!" She hissed.  
  
"Why would I kiss you?"  
  
"Good question! Why DID you kiss me?"  
  
"Because you seduced me."  
  
"What?!! I did not! You were seducing me!"  
  
"And how did I 'seduce' you?"  
  
"I... I don't know!!" She said flustered "Guys aren't suppose to kiss like THAT!"  
  
He raised a eyebrow and a evil smirk formed on her lips.  
  
Kagome immediately bit her tongue, already knowing she said too much.  
  
Damn it.  
  
"She admits she like it." He said, leaning back in his chair, ego filled thoughts running unchastised through his head.  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him she said as nonchalantly as possible  
  
"Yes. I'm not so piety as to lie."  
  
Ha.  
  
Yeah. RIGHT.  
  
By the look on his face.. he didn't believe it either.  
  
Clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she got her feet, knowing if she didn't leave right now, she'd just get her self more and more in trouble.  
  
He raised a eyebrow but didn't ask.  
  
If he had, she would have just used the 'ladies room' excuse... No guy questioned to much on that one.  
  
Picking her way through the crowd, she made it to a narrow hallway with a sign above it reading 'restrooms this way.'  
  
Shrugging her shoulder she stepped in to the women's room and walked to the counter. Not looking in to the mirror she instead pulled a hand sized plastic container out of her purse. Clicking it open, a flat black screen glared dully back at her. Fixing the hearing piece in to her ear she pressed the operating button on the handheld and the screen lit up to reveal Sango and Kikyou inside their base of commands.  
  
Her friends smiled at her and pulled headsets over their ears as well.  
  
"Hi Tennyou." Kikyou greeted, using their codenames incase someone uninvited was on the same frequency.  
  
"Hey Miko. Taijiya." Kagome said.  
  
"So.. I take it you've had a interesting nigh so far?" Sango said, winking in a knowing way.  
  
Kagome's face heated up.  
  
"Not a word. It was a distraction. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah.. SURE it was..." Kikyou scoffed with a roll of the eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"On to business. Any leads of the hired assassin yet?"  
  
"No. But lots of suspects. Care to hear them?" Sango said as keyboard clicking was heard in the background.  
  
"Yeah. Anything will help." Kagome conceded.  
  
They turned away from her as she waited.  
  
A sudden noise was heard behind her. She looked up and saw a figure cloaked in black behind her, daggers glinting dangerously in each hands. Slanted green eyes were staring out at her, giving off male confidence.  
  
"Die." Was all he said before he thrust both daggers at her neck.  
  
Kagome ducked down before they could touch flesh. The assassin's eyes turned down to her as she smirked back up at him.  
  
"Good bye." She said as she swung her foot promptly out to trip him. He jumped upwards and her foot sailed through the air, as several darts flew down at her. She rolled out of the way as they struck the tiles. They melted inside of it, a rancid smell reachedh er arms.  
  
Poison.  
  
This was no amateur they were dealing with.  
  
More darts flew at her, as she leapt to her feet, as they hit where she once was moments before.  
  
Crouching down in to a fighting position her opponent did the same. She could distantly hear the shouting of Sango and Kikyou through her handheld but ignored them.  
  
They couldn't help her right now.  
  
The assassin moved first.  
  
Charging forward, he through a punch at her cheek, as she moved to the side and aimed a punch at his unguarded side. He blocked it with his opposite elbow, while sending a high kick at her neck. Kagome leaned out of the way and went to knee him in the groin.  
  
He blocked, while pulling a short, slender blade out of his sleeve and thrusted it at her heart. she went to the right as it sliced through her arm, a red stripe quickly forming there.  
  
Cursing under her breath she asked his stonily,  
  
"Why are you attacking me?! Jinenji is your target, is he not?!?!"  
  
A dry, emotionless chuckled sounded from his throat to her.  
  
"He is. but my... associate, is already set up for his attack. Lord Naraku assigned me to kill -you.-"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. That Naraku... when she got her hands on him...!  
  
He had planned it so she would not be able to save her intended subject and would die in the process. Only he had underestimated her. Getting out of life or death situations wre her specialty.. one of many.  
  
Flipping her hair over her shoulder she frowned at him.  
  
"Well... I'll have to fix that little problem won't I?"  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
Shrugging, she crouched low again in fighting stance.  
  
This time, however, she led the first onslaught of attacks.  
  
Throwing several flurries of punches and kicks, he was quickly blocking them away from his body. As he began slowing down, she did a spin kick at his abdomen and sent him in to the mirror, shattering it in to several slivers.  
  
She waited a moment longer as he remained motionless, she spread out her senses to see if he was faking.  
  
He was out cold.  
  
Walking up to him, she pulled off his hood to reveal a young youkai with dark green hair.  
  
Shaking her head, she picked up her communicator.  
  
"Tennyou are you alright?!?!?!" Sango screeched as soon as she was in view.  
  
"Ow..! Mou Sango! Your breaking my eardrums!" She hissed.  
  
"Sorry... are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.. I believe we found one of our assassins. Did you hear through the handheld?"  
  
"Yes. I already notified the others, their looking for the setup." Kikyou said.  
  
"All right then." Kagome answered as she frowned in distaste, down at her cut. Focusing her power on it, she watched as blue magic filmed over it and the wound began healing quickly. "I'll get out there now too. I came here to get briefings. I guessed it worked one way or another."  
  
"Your right. Just be careful okay, Tennyou?"  
  
"Right, right. Over and out Miko. Taijiya." She said as she turned it off.  
  
Cleaning herself off and placing the things back in to her purse, she headed to the door as another woman entered.  
  
A gasp elicited from the woman's throat.  
  
"W-What happened here?!" She asked, swooning slightly.  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly, and jabbed a thumb at the unconscious man.  
  
"I swear these perverts are getting worse and worse...! It just brings out the WORST in me."  
  
Keeping a disappointed look on her face as she passed by the gawking woman, A smile broke out on her face as walked down the hallway.  
  
That man was going to have LOTS of explaining to do when he woke up.  
  
She laughed lowly until it went to all out maniacal laughter.  
  
That saying was SO true.  
  
Payback WAS a bitch..  
  
... when you angered the wrong person.  
  
*******************************  
  
Well that's it people.  
  
*finishes bandaging hands* ahh... that hurt! I was revising this and it is 15 some pages long...! ow.. fingers.. aching...  
  
Anywho... guess what? I have over 100 reviews for this story! Whoohoo!!! ^o^  
  
Thank you everyone!  
  
Also I recieved a few questions from the last few chapters and thought I'd answer them now.  
  
They are:  
  
*Are Sesshoumaru and kagome both in disguise at school? And does Kagome knows who he is but he doesn't know who she is?*  
  
Only Kagome, but Sesshoumaru being the better-that-thou kinda demon he is, he doesn't care if everyone knows. And, yes, Kagome holds all the secrets while Sess is left in the dark. *poor sesshy!*  
  
*Is Inuyasha suppose to be one of the four Yakuza leaders?*  
  
No. So far the only revealed ones are Higurashi, Sesshoumaru and Kouga. You'll figure out the other one( I already know who it is! : P) later.  
  
*Is Kagome's Dad planning something between Kagome and Sesshoumaru?*  
  
Ahm... I can't answer that.. YET. *wink**wink**nudge**nudge* I can tell you he is planning SOMETHING... I just can't tell you what.  
  
Alrightly then that's all for now. Hoe you enjoyed the update! R&R and until next time!  
  
Bye!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	10. Overflowing

Are you sure about your Sexuality Doggy?  
  
***************  
  
Inuyasha walked back in to the main room after a fruitless search of the back hallways where the assassin could possibly be hiding out.  
  
--Inu, any luck?-- Kikyou's voice buzzed in his ear.  
  
Leaning in to the microphone attached to his collar in a unnoticeable fashion, he responded annoyed,  
  
'No. That bastard sure found one hell of a spot.. Has Houshi finished cleaning up the other Assassin, Tennyou took out?'  
  
--Yeah... He's currently at the cocktail bar hitting on three teenage waitresses-- Sango said with a undignified snort of disapproval.  
  
--Hey Inu, why don't you try using #437 on him? That should get him back on task..-- Kikyou suggested, referencing to their personal booklet titled 'Top 1,000 ways to prevent Perverts from being perverted.'  
  
Inuyasha groaned.  
  
'No way am I going too----'  
  
--Please?-- Both girls chimed in together in their sweetest voices.  
  
He frowned. He hated it when they did this.  
  
"...... Feh, fine...'  
  
--Thank you!!--  
  
"Inu, over and out.' He grumbled.  
  
--Miko out--  
  
--Taijiya out--  
  
Inuyasha snorted and grabbed a wine glass off the waiter's tray passing by. Taking a long swig of it, he headed for the pervert.  
  
***********************************  
  
"So how old are you three beautiful nymphs from my fantasyland?" Miroku said while watching the three of the girls giggle madly.  
  
"I'm 17, Miroku-kun..." One said dreamily as she stared at him with lustful eyes.  
  
"Us too..." The other two piped up, in no better state of mind then the others.  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
'All with in legal age I see...'  
  
"Well, ladies how about if we---" He began only to be cut off by a loud coo off  
  
"Miroku-chan!!"  
  
He turned around and greeted the Inu hanyou heading his way.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha.. What brings you over to this side of the room?" He offered happily, too off in his world to notice the odd use of the suffix.  
  
The hanyou grinned and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder and his squeezed, while his other hand was free to grasp his wine glass.  
  
"You know I couldn't stay away from you for long, my sweet Me-wok-ee!" He purred to the human with love clearly shining from his eyes to all onlookers.  
  
Miroku's brows drew together in confusion, as the girls behind him gasped in shock.  
  
What the hell...?  
  
"Inuyasha, did you drink too muck again?"  
  
"Of course not..!" Inuyasha laughed, then turned to look at the three pretty women. "Oh, what do we have here? Such beautiful women! Wait.. oh Miroku! did you turn straight again..?! Don't you know how much I loo-ove you?!?!? Why did you beeetttraay me?!?!!" He started wailing with fake tears, while burying his head on the crook of the startled defilement's shoulder.  
  
Miroku patted his back cautiously, as comforting as a confused man with a now-questionable-love-for-the-female-gender friend sobbing upon his broad shoulder.  
  
"Um.. don't worry. about it Inuyasha...?" He turned to explain to the women only to see they had made a hasty departure. "Huh..?"  
  
Inuyasha poked his head up, and seeing the girls gone, straighten and began walking away.  
  
"Come on, lecher we have a job to do!!" He called gruffly.  
  
Miroku stayed still for a moment trying to piece together what just happened.  
  
Three VERY good looking females. Inuyasha acting bi-sexual. Him being -normal-..  
  
Quickly, realizing he was going to be left behind, he ran after the hanyou calling loudly for answers.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Did you do that on purpose?!? Are you -GAY-?!! INUYASHA?!?!?"  
  
************************  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat staring at the empty chair that belonged to Tennyou..  
  
Where was she?  
  
'Ai' had left about twenty minutes ago and had yet to return to their table. He shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable but still appearing dignified.  
  
He shouldn't complain.. all the better for him she wasn't here..  
  
... it would give him more time to think about this night's happenings.  
  
He frowned as he pressed his fingers tightly around the Sake glass.  
  
He had kissed her...  
  
Why had he done it...?  
  
He couldn't deny he was slightly attracted to her.. she -was- beautiful after all. Her personality a little... A LOT... out of the usual style of the women he was constantly surrounded by.  
  
Like the unruly Kekkai..  
  
It was completely out of his normal attitude... In situations such as those, he could usually control himself and his urges.  
  
But the sight of her inviting lips and with her eyes dazed with guile of their previous dancing, he could deny himself the need.  
  
But the rewards were satisfactory.  
  
Her lips were soft and sweet, like raspberries, and he was sure he felt a shudder of warmth shoot through him at the romantic touch... which has never happened to him before in all the women he had been with.. which had been many..  
  
What made her so unique to stand out from among them?  
  
Ironically, his thoughts shifted to Kekkai at that precise moment...  
  
He had been studying her the past week, trying to place her position in the Yakuza. She always acted patient and kind with her friends but when speaking to him she was sharp tongued and quick witted. It was slightly amusing although his ego took a bashing every time while she never left with out a gruesome death threat from him.  
  
Kekkai didn't act anything like a person involved with the Yakuza but she had admitted herself she was. He found her to be quite unusual although he couldn't figure out exactly why she intrigued him as to slip out of his emotionless mask so easily when it was perfected over the years by him.  
  
She was by no means, attractive, but he had seen much better looking women then her. Maybe if Kekkai cleaned up a little...  
  
Get better form-fitting clothes, throw away her huge glasses, and did hairstyles better then a six year old.........  
  
Then there was Tennyou...She was completely strong willed, tough, brave, and arrogant...  
  
There personalities were more alike then he first thought...  
  
He shook himself from the disturbing thoughts.  
  
These two women were just causing him more trouble then they were worth... and Tennyou had yet to return.... as if tempting to provoke his wraith.  
  
The conceited witch..  
  
"Sesshoumaaru-saaama...!" A light voice rang out to him.  
  
His sensitive ears twitched slightly as he turned around to see who it was.  
  
He let a small flash of amusement fly through his eyes as he saw who it was.  
  
"Rin, why is Jaken not with you?" He asked in a commanding tone, although it had a voluptuous undertone revealing warmth, only shown to the young girl.  
  
She sent him a shy, toothy grin as a the small ponytail on the side of her head bobbed slightly. She was hopping from one food ot the other and shifting uncomfortably in her formal attire. Sesshoumaru had earlier assigned Jaken to watch over her, but it seemed the toad wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Jaken-sama was ordering Rin around and being mean, so Rin tripped him and went to find Sesshoumaru-sama..! Why did you leave Rin-chan alone with Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl asked in a rapid, asinine voice.  
  
"Rin..." He warned. She quieted but still kept the perky grin on her face, not jarred by his command.  
  
"Rin, don't you bother Sesshoumaru-sama!" A screech came as Jaken came running up to them a scolded the girl. "How dare you trip me! Don't you know Lord Sesshoumaru has better things to be doing then talking to---!!"  
  
"Jaken."  
  
The servant, concealed in a short human form at the moment, immediately turned and bowed.  
  
"My deepest apologies Milord! It will not happen again! This Jaken.."  
  
"Quiet." He commanded frostily.  
  
The toad did.  
  
Rin looked at him curiously, with her head cocked ot the side in innocent query.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama...? Why are you here? You aren't talking or sitting with anyone.."  
  
He kept the growl inside of his chest, once again cursing Tennyou's begotten soul. Then, as if miraculously hearing his mental thinking, He caught her faint, delicious scent coming towards him. He lifted his gaze from the two small individuals to level it with hers.  
  
"What are you doing now Sesshoumaru? Harassing the little children?"  
  
He frowned as his charge and servant turned to look at her.  
  
Rin's large bright eyes turned up to see a pretty lady before her, looking about ready ot burst out laughing. Who was she? Rin had never seen her before.. but she had just called Sesshoumaru-sama like a equal...  
  
Slowly, the wheels in her mind started turning and the only logical answer formed in her head.  
  
This was going to be her new mommy!  
  
But, Sesshoumaru-sama never said anything about it..  
  
Well, if he wanted to keep it a secret, then she would too!!  
  
A large, face splitting smile alight on her face as she tugged on the lady's skirt.  
  
Two green eyes looked down at her, and a gentle smile drew upon her lips enchanting all on lookers as she crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Hello there.. Who are you?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Rin's name is Rin! Who are you pretty lady?" She asked jubilantly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly.  
  
She'd heard that same sentence before....  
  
*x*x*x*x*x Flashback *x*x*x*x*x*x*  
  
Kagome slashed though the demon with a energy spike and it disambiguated at her touch. Scoffing at the ashes, she turned to look down at the two huddled forms the demon was attempting to attack when she arrived.  
  
Kneeling down, two small dirt stained faces met her eyes. Twin tracks of tears running down their cheeks. One was small, and she knew it was a kitsune child, the other was a human girl about the same size.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked as soothingly as possible. They both smelled heavily of dirt and blood, and she had a feeling it was bad.  
  
"N-No.." The kitsune murmured.  
  
Kagome spread out her senses and traced the blood to its source. They each had several wounds on their frail bodies.  
  
"I can help you.. if you wish..." She told then carefully.  
  
They scooted away slightly.  
  
"It won't hurt at all.."  
  
"Yes it will... Your a witch..! You j-just killed that demon..." The kitsune whispered agian.  
  
"No.. No I'm not. I'm a miko, I help people in need." She told them.  
  
They didn't move.  
  
With a sigh, she tried coaxing some more until the human girl finally said wearily  
  
"Rin don't feel good.. can you help Rin?"  
  
Kagome smiled dotingly.  
  
"Of course.."  
  
She moved forward and rested her hand atop the girl's head. Her long ivory fingers and hand glowed blue and warm as it consumed the girl.  
  
As it faded, and Kagome seized her hand back the girl cracked her eyes opened and examined herself.  
  
"Rin better...!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yes you are.." She answered happily.  
  
The child looked up at her with loving brown orbs.  
  
"Rin's name is Rin! Who are you pretty lady?" She asked.  
  
*x*x*x*x*x end Flashback x*x*x*x*x*  
  
That was they day she had met Shippou. He and Rin had lived with them for a few months before Rin kept leaving for hours at a time before finally disappearing all together. She had mentioned something about a man during her last few days so they had assumed she had found a family.  
  
Kagome gulped down a breath of air while a small shock of power shot throughout her body. Thinking it was just her imagination she shook her head, as Sesshoumaru stared curiously at her suddenly pale face.  
  
"Rin-chan?" She asked quietly.  
  
The child stared inquisitive at her, nodding her head slightly. Kagome let a weak smile grace her lips as she asked  
  
"Tell me Rin-chan.. does the name 'Shippou' mean anything to you?"  
  
The young girl's eyes widened as her grip on Kagome's dress tightened.  
  
"Shippou?! How do you know of Rin's friend?!" She asked.  
  
Kagome placed her hands on Rin's shoulders and let her eyes start to faintly glow a unearthly blue.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know how this accomplished anything but Rin's eyes suddenly widened in recongnition and ran in to the older woman's arms crying "Tennyou-sama!"  
  
Kagome gripped on to the young girl for the life of her. She had been enamored of the child and her 'brother' but had long though never to see the child again.  
  
Shippou-chan was going to be so happy when he found out...!  
  
"Tennyou-sama is Shippou-san still with you?" Rin asked pulling away.  
  
"No... he's living with Kagome-san now."  
  
The girl looked utterly confused by that statement, knowing full well of 'Tennyou' and 'Kagome' being the same person. Kagome just sent her a wink and nudged her head slightly to the crowds of people around them, in a silent gesture. Rin understood. She couldn't say her real identity because she didn't want these people too know it.  
  
"Can Rin go visit him with Sesshoumaru-sama sometime?!" She asked, as she began bouncing on her feet in excitement.  
  
Kagome frowned and repeated slowly  
  
"Sesshou..maru... sama...?"  
  
"Yes..!" Rin nodded exuberantly "Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin-chan's Otou-san!!"  
  
Kagome froze in shock as she turned to the lazily lounging Oya-bun, sipping from his glass.  
  
Her........  
  
Her...........  
  
He was her FATHER?!!?!!?  
  
HIM!?!?!!?!?!!?!  
  
Kagome felt thousands of responses and protests fill her head but the only intelligent thing that slipped past her lips was  
  
"Fluffy is your father...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru choked on his drink as he whipped a stern glare at her at the degrading comment.  
  
He was about to reprimand her when Rin chimed out innocently  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama has a nickname from Tennyou-sama! Can Rin call you that too Sesshoumaru-sama??!"  
  
His right eye twitched, as he replied through gritted teeth, a firm  
  
"NO."  
  
Rin pouted.  
  
Kagome gulped, trying to think of something logical to say.  
  
"So.. um..." She began, looking in to the soulful brown eyes of the young girl "If it's alright with Kagome-san, You can visit Shippou-chan.. if it's alright with Sesshoumaru that is..."  
  
The inu youkai raised a elegant eyebrow, arching perfectly on his alabaster skin.  
  
She was setting then up on a play date with Kekkai? No way in hell was he going to put up with that woman, even for Rin..!  
  
The small girl clasped her hands before her and gave him large teary eyes.  
  
"Can we, Sesshoumaru-sama? It's been so long since I've seen Shippou-chan, and Kagome-san! Pretty pretty Pleeeaaase??"  
  
He frowned.  
  
Damn it...  
  
"Yes." He answered, pulling the glass back to his lips for another sip.  
  
"Yeah! Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you hear that Tennyou-san?! I get to see Shippou-chan!!" Rin cheered.  
  
Kagome laughed at the child.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you too, Rin-chan... They have both missed you..."  
  
"I've missed them too!"  
  
The two girls laughed together as Sesshoumaru watched them inconspicuously through the corner of his eye.  
  
They quieted, however, quickly as the lights dimmed around the room leaving a single spotlight on one form moving towards the front podium.  
  
Jinenji Tomi.  
  
Kagome cursed under her breath as she stood straight, a blinding flash hit her eyes, but as she blinked it disappeared. Rin, oblivious to the sudden tension in the air, hopped up in to the chair across of her Sesshoumaru and began fiddling with the chopsticks as Jaken squawked at her.  
  
The ravishing, calm young woman placed a gentle hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and leaned down to whisper a warning in to his ear. Her breath was warm against his ears as he forced down a shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine, but her next words brought him instantly alert.  
  
"Be careful. Assassins are here for Tomi. They are strong and will not hesitate to kill anyone in their path."  
  
She didn't wait for an answer from him but continued on through the crowds until she disappeared behind in to a dark hallway.  
  
He watched after her form until then.  
  
Chastising himself, he turned and listened as Tomi made his speech.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kagome slid through the narrow opening in the ceiling and on to the rafters. Slipping of her shoes, she left them behind as she moved silently atop the beams. Her team had searched every other nook and cranny the Assassin could be hiding in, but to no avail. Kagome had decided this was the only place left. If she was wrong, the mistake would be fatal for her assignment.  
  
Her decision, how ever, did not go to waste as she spotted a figure cloaked in black setting up a sniper ten meters before her.  
  
Kagome reached her hand deftly up her skirt until she felt the handle of her infamous dagger she brought on every job.  
  
Creeping stealthily forward, she stood behind him and raised her dagger before thrusting it downwards.  
  
At the last minute the assassin turned to her, fear in its eyes, as he dodged the attack. His finger on the gun pulled tight as a sound, air crackling shot went off.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she was suddenly enveloped by darkness before she realized what happened. The shot had missed it's target and hit the spotlight. Below her shrieks and yells were heard from the panicked guests.  
  
She frowned as she allowed her eyes to glow blue in order to cut through the darkness. She saw his form moving in front of him, holding his crippled, bleeding shoulder. In his other hand she saw the glinting of a deadly kataana. Kagome tightened her grip on her dagger as she saw the assassins face scrunched in hatred and hiss at her.  
  
"Wretched Bitch..!" Hissed a male voice.  
  
She smirked and replied sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Burning black eyes narrowed in further fury until he charged towards her and slicing his blade at her.  
  
She twisted her arm and dodged the blade with her dagger as a small, bright flash flickered in between the metal.  
  
He followed up with another attack and she parried it as another bright clash met her wincing eyes.  
  
Kagome bent backwards and flipped on to a nearby beam a frown on her crimson lips.  
  
It seemed her energy was reacting to the evil aura of his, which met her buildup in power was growing. Her demon energy was about to lash out strongly with being concealed for so long with out being released.  
  
Resisting the feeling of dread building in the pits of her stomach and the painful memories of the past flicker through her mind of when her powers overflowed, she stared in amusement at him as he seethed.  
  
Ignoring the swells of powers flickering over her form, a simple sentence resounded from her lips.  
  
"This should be interesting..."  
  
The assassin charged again forcing her to block.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru looked amongst the crowds in the dark as they scrambled around the room, tripping over chairs and tables trying to get away.  
  
He had already commanded Jaken to take Rin away, and he knew the little toad would not fail him.  
  
The inu youkai sniffed the air and sorted through the scents to find the one he was looking for. He finally found the delicious scent and traced it. Raising his head, he looked up and his eye caught sight of a small white flash that illuminated two faces. Tennyou's and a hooded one.  
  
He watched as another flash sparked a yard away, then three away from that with Tennyou's determined face alighting in each.  
  
What was causing the light?  
  
The room was almost completely clear of people except for a select few. Glancing he saw four forms not too far away from him.  
  
His half brother, Kouga, the boy who was always speaking with Kekkai, and another man with long black hair in a braid and violet eyes.  
  
What the hell was Bankotsu doing here?  
  
The human turned his head to look at him and their gazes locked.  
  
A smirk adorned his face before a cry and shuffling noises were heard above them.  
  
All faces turned upwards again.  
  
"What the hell?!" The assassin's voice sounded.  
  
Two glowing blue eyes shined through the darkness, tinted crimson at the corners and bleeding slowly across the irises.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned in confusion.  
  
He heard Inu yasha curse under his breath then say loudly in to his collar,  
  
"Taijiya, Miko... We have a problem..!"  
  
"What's going on hanyou?" Sesshoumaru finally demanded.  
  
Inuyasha turned and growled fiercely,  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru, I don't have time right now to deal with you!"  
  
"What he means is.." Bankotsu cut in smoothly, walking up beside the other godfather ".. that you better prepare yourself."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about to bark and demand on what that was suppose to mean, but the room was suddenly enveloped by a white light before receding to it's mistress.  
  
A loud crash before them was heard as the assassin's unconscious body hit the floor.  
  
A few cracks of stiff bones were heard as a woman leaped down beside the still form, feeling it's neck for a pulse.  
  
"Hm.. Still alive."  
  
The material draped around her curvy body, swirled as she stood and turned to look at the surrounding men with icy gold eyes. Silver hair floated around her body in a majestic manner as a silver tail flicked behind her and curled around her waist.  
  
Crimson lips turned up in a enticing smile as she said lightly  
  
"My, my...."  
  
"Tennyou.." Inuyasha started stepped slowly towards her.  
  
She leveled her eyes on his, freezing him in his track with their coolness.  
  
"Stay away." She commanded "You know full well what will happen if you take another step."  
  
Obviously he did, for he didn't try to advance further.  
  
"Mistress.." Bankotsu stated, gaining her attention.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I know you still have some control in your haze. Go spend your energy before you can do any harm."  
  
She frowned but her head slanted in consent.  
  
"I understand."  
  
The enchanting woman turned and silently stepped away from them, her bare feet mere whispers on the floor.  
  
Silver youki began growing around her calves as she levitated slightly in the air, heading for the large window. This new Tennyou was half way there when a small flash of silver cut through the air and delved un to her back.  
  
A small roar echoed from her as she ripped if out of her body to stare at it's tip then at the attacker. The assassin was propped on to a elbow, his hand still in the position of his perfect shot.  
  
"That was for my partner.." the assassin hissed.  
  
Tennyou snarled and threw the dart to the ground while cracking her claws.  
  
"Go!" Bankotsu yelled in fierce tones.  
  
She narrowed her eyes but turned away from them and slipped through the open window in to the night.  
  
All faces in the room visibly relaxed as Kouga stepped over to where the assaulting dart lay. Picking it up between his claws, his face suddenly paled and looked at them, horror in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Demon Poison."  
  
They all stiffened at the mention of it. Demon poison was the strongest mixture for killing known in the underworld. When injected in to it's victim, first it causes fever, then they become paralyzed, followed by death. It was a gruesome painful thing that even Youkai couldn't survive from without the rare antidote.  
  
"No.." Miroku said under his breath  
  
"Spread out now...! We need to find Tennyou before the effects set in!" Bankotsu ordered. "Inuyasha, Kouga.. get all the men you can together and search for her. I will get my men right now..!"  
  
The nodded and ran out of the building before Bankotsu turned to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.. "  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"You have the best chance of finding her with you abilities with youki. She will probably be on the East side of town, by the sea.. I didn't want to anger the others by asking you earlier, but if you find her, take her somewhere comfortable and help her. This is all I'm asking of you..."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea, but nodded in consent anyways.  
  
He was curious as to what was going on, and the only way to get answers were from them through cooperation.  
  
Sesshoumaru gather his youki around him and went through the window and in to the night sky intent on finding the woman.  
  
************************  
  
That's all folks!!  
  
R&R please!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	11. Three is a charm

Wind danced through his silver locks as he flew through the sky, his intense gold eyes concentrating on finding one sole person that night.  
  
One woman that constantly eluded all bounds of logical reasoning to turn herself in to an unfathomable puzzle.  
  
Now he knew why she was so highly revered by the Japan's underworld. She was cunning, elusive, intelligent, exotically beautiful, mysterious, and ten times more dangerous then any man he'd ever met.  
  
He wondered if he had ever been so frustrated in all his life as well.  
  
Currents of air lashed brazenly across his pale skin as he descended in the sky.  
  
He was close to the sea by now and he'd have to be more alert in finding her, for the poison may have already taken effect and she could be collapsed somewhere on the sandy dunes.  
  
He frowned as an uneasiness filled his thoughts. Why did the thought make him feel so disturbed?  
  
Forcing down the feeling he searched the sky for her.  
  
He saw her about half a mile out in to the sea, her angelic outline a stark contrast to the shadows of darkness around her, with only a sliver of the moon up in the sky to give light.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowed to a complete stop as his luminescent eyes widened in awe.  
  
Tennyou glided on her youki high in the sky, twin silver lights of her ki levitating in each of her slender hand. Her body relaxed as she suddenly stepped of her youki and started plummeting to the ground face first. The lights left her hands to swirl around her body, leaving twin trails of shimmering platinum glitter behind them. Tennyou's form twisted agilely so she was falling upright as another cloud of youki formed beneath her and ascended in to the sky higher. Her arms raised above her head, the long fingers intertwining with each other. Her hips swayed erotically from side to side as her bare feet danced to a invisible orchestra. Her eyes were closed as a small smile grew on her lips, enjoying the release of power without any trouble. The flaring lights shimmered around her body illuminating ever feature of the enchanting sight with added zest, as she stepped from cloud to cloud in effortless grace, her long legs twirling and dipping from left to right followed by her arms turning and sliding against the night. Her silver hair swinging against her back in further charm.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the private performance in fascination, having never seen such a enthralling display ever before. He could not name the execution of such grace.. there just -couldn't- be a name for such refinement.  
  
Her moves suddenly ceased as her eyes snapped open. A strangled gasp escaped her mouth as her concentration broke. The youki disappeared from under her as she fell from the sky.  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed as he flew at remarkable speed to catch her.  
  
It was too far out and he couldn't make it in time as a loud splash sounded against the once placid water. Sesshoumaru grimaced as he made it to the destination. Knowing of no other possible alternative, he dived off his cloud. Taking one last breath, he plunged in to the freezing water as he squinted his gold eyes to search for her body. It was sinking not ten feet below him, her face a ghostly color. Kicking his legs in a powerful thrust, he swam after her until she was at arm's length. Reaching out a clawed hand for her, he grasped Tennyou's hand in his and pulled her against him. He turned in the water and starting using his feet as propulsion to rise to the surface, but he was carrying too much weight and didn't move. He turned to look at her as his gaze fell on her heavy dress.  
  
Ignoring her fury at his actions when she was awake, he undid the dress' zipper and hauled her out of it so the black material disappeared in to the murky waters. Her form became remarkably lighter as he swam upwards. They broke surface in a matter of seconds as he sucked in a deep breath of air. Tennyou flinched against the biting wind and wheezed slightly, as her heartbeat slowed to a sluggish beat. Frowning and knowing she breathed in water, he summoned his youki and pushed her on top of it before climbing up himself. His hair was matted to his face as he pushed it off his shoulders. Commanding the cloud to head for his apartment, he gazed down at the woman before him. He could see how weakened her body was already and felt her forehead for a fever. He pulled his hand away as if burned.  
  
"Damn it.." He cursed in annoyance.  
  
She coughed again and her heart beat became considerably fainter. She must have breathed in too much water.  
  
He shifted her head so her chin jutted out as her pinched her nose closed. Leaning down, he took a deep breath before placing his lips against hers. Pulling back, he pumped his hands against her chest before giving her another breath of air.  
  
A hacking sound suddenly broke from her mouth as her body heaved as if suddenly revived. She turned her head away from him as the water in her lungs was coughed out. Tennyou curled to her side in a fetal position, her eyes hanging heavily closed as she whimpered. A shiver ran across her bare skin as she ducked tighter in to a ball. Sesshoumaru slid his arms under her frail body and pulled her against his chest, trying to lend her some of his body heat. She snuggled against him as her face buried itself in the crook of his neck.  
  
He watched her in slight amusement at her unconscious antics as he thought,  
  
She would murder him if she ever found out about this...  
  
Yet, another traitorous voice whispered at the back of his mind,  
  
'If she does live..'  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he pulled the girl tighter against him in a possessive way.  
  
She won't die... I won't let her.  
  
*************************  
  
"Kouga..!" A worried voice called as Sango saw the wolf demon running towards her. "Did you find her?!"  
  
The wolf demon held a sorrowful expression on his face as he shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
Sango bit her lip as she pushed back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." She whispered as Inuyasha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Sango... We'll find her. She'll be all right.." The words sounded fake even to him but the girl nodded. in agreement  
  
"Okay... Let's search this area again..." Kikyou suggested, her brown eyes shimmering in worry.  
  
Everyone nodded and took off down opposite streets. Inuyasha raced down the streets as he murmured in to the wind,  
  
"Please be all right Kagome..."  
  
*************  
  
Sesshoumaru finally made it back to his apartment as he unlatched the window and dropped inside, a small limp bundle held carefully in his arms. Stepping across the wooden floors he pushed open a shoji screen and entered his bedroom. Knowing she couldn't lie around his flat with only a bra and underwear on, although the furious blush on her face would be amusing to see if he did, he decided to stay he wanted to stay alive. Making his way over to a closet he slowly set Tennyou on her feet as she leaned heavily against his shoulder as the demon supported her with a arm around her waist. Digging in to his closet her pulled out a overly large white shirt before turning to the girl.  
  
He moved towards his bed and sat down carefully on the edge while shifting her weight around his own so her back was against his chest and she was practically on his lap. Holding the shirt over her, he pulled it over her head as she let out a muffled protest of being disturbed in her sleep. Rolling his eyes he threaded her arms through the openings and pulled the shirt over the rest of her body to cover her body.  
  
Turning he transferred her from his lap to the lying against his soft feather down pillows. Getting up he returned to his wardrobe and dressed in to dry clothes and threw the sullied ones on the floor to collect later  
  
Leaving the room, he returned a few minutes later with a glass bottle with purple liquid inside. Pulling up a chair next to the bed he unscrewed the top and glanced at her. Without a second of hesitation, Sesshoumaru took a swig of the liquid before moving closer to her. Bringing his hands up he cradled her oblivious face before pushing his lips against hers for the third time that night. He applied pressure to his thumbs as her mouth opened slightly. He let the liquid slip from his mouth to hers as she swallowed with hesitation. Savoring the taste of her lips for only a extra second more he leaned away from her. Drawing covers up around her, he brushed a few wet silver strands of hair away from her face before slouching back in his chair.  
  
Changing his position slightly, he prepared for a long night of watching her for any signs of serious sickness.  
  
He examined her as she snuggled in to his blankets and tried not thinking of how right it felt for her to be there in his bed...  
  
He had never been that gentle in treating -anyone- in his memory except Rin. Even wounded and on their way to dying he had never tried saving them.  
  
Frowning he consoled his troubled mind by saying he only treated her so tenderly because he wouldn't be able too get any of his answers if she was dead.  
  
He told himself that was why, but an unfamiliar nagging telling it wasn't.  
  
He didn't know which one wanted to believe.  
  
****************  
  
well that is it... sorry it's kinda short.. I don't have a lot of time to write right now... (-_-;;) and to answer the question about the title at the beginning of the last chapter ("Are you sure about you sexuality doggy?") was put in there as a joke about the incident between Inuyasha and Miroku...you know where Inuyasha pretended to be gay so the girls would leave.. thus making Miroku work(haha.. him work? hahaa..!) That is what it meant.  
  
Also thank you for all of your reviews! You quys are amazing!!! ^_^ This story has over a 100!! (.)  
  
Until next time then!! Bye!  
  
R&R!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	12. Stop molesting me in my sleep!

*  
  
Kagome buried her face further in to the soft fabric surrounding her, trying to stay ensnared by the velvety comfort of darkness she resided. She inhaled deeply and her senses filled with a musky, some what familiar, scent imbedded within the pillows. Kagome cuddled it closer to her face as a contented smile curved her parted lips.  
  
She needed these pillows for her room... she'd always sleep good then.  
  
The tides of sleep once again blanketed her mind as she felt energy being released from her body, making her skin tingle with the sensation.  
  
***************  
  
Sesshoumaru watched amused as she snuggled in to his pillow, practically molesting the feathered object.  
  
'She must be feeling better...' He mused silently.  
  
He felt the waves of energy being dispelled from her body, and he was beginning to suspect the pent up energy was the cause of her sudden transformation.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted in the chair, that was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing hour. He took it they were not meant to sit in for longer time periods... although he could not say the scenery didn't help ease the pain.  
  
He had already called Bankotsu earlier that he had found Tennyou and she was resting in her apartment.  
  
The fellow Oya-bun had been considerable pleased, although Sesshoumaru could not help but pity him since he had to inform his half brother and the wolf demon of her current situations.  
  
Such protective attitudes couldn't be healthy.  
  
His gold eyes danced in laughter in the darkened room as morning light shone through the glass, as he mentally made fun of the two other males. Flicks of color caught his gaze suddenly and he turned to find Kagome shifting restlessly. Her silver hair was fanned out around her, the silver strands shimmering and darkening in color to a midnight black.  
  
He watched the transformation passively, until a human looking woman lay there breathing evenly.  
  
She shifted to her side as her hands curled under her chin and her knees tucked in to her abdomens. The Oya-bun leaned forward and listlessly pushed a few stray locks from her face. Tennyou turned in to his fingertips, and rubbed against it for the warmth it radiated.  
  
His eyes melted to a molten gold as he complied wondering idly how such a spirited and annoying woman could still be so innocent, peaceful, and tempting looking all in one as she lay before him. Kagome nudged her dainty nose against his palm as a small smile played on her lips.  
  
"Mmmmmm........." She sighed in content, sinking heavily in to the pillows.  
  
He stared at her with a raised eyebrow, right before he heard loud growling emitting from her stomach.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled as he stood and pulled his grasp away from her tender face. He turned and was fully intent on heading for the kitchen to cook himself and his 'guest' something for breakfast.  
  
The young woman whimpered at the loss of heat and scooted her form across the bed. Tennyou was nearly falling over the edge of the large futon before she snagged him... or rather his shirt, in a firm death grip.  
  
He frowned at her for several moments before trying to pry her fingers from his person.  
  
However, this only succeeded in her tightening her grip and yanking it towards her in sleep, using strength no sleeping person -should- possess.  
  
Sesshoumaru was caught off balance and fell forward with barely enough time to brace his hands out in front of him... One hand resting on either side of her face.  
  
He inhaled deeply in relief at not landing on her and glared at her innocent face mere inches below him, a satisfied smirk resting on her lips.  
  
By gods, the woman was even evil in her sleep!!!!!!  
  
He narrowed his eyes further to tiny slits of annoyance.  
  
Now how to get out of this situation...?  
  
The Oya-bun shifted slightly, easing himself towards the edge.  
  
But obviously the demented woman didn't have the same thoughts in mind.  
  
As soon as he had moved her other hand had crept to curl around his tail and began petting it affectionately.  
  
A purr rumbled at the base of his throat as he practically melted against her, barely able to keep himself from falling.  
  
Damn it..! She had found his one weakness!  
  
He strained to keep upright as he noticed that his nose was now brushing hers.  
  
Wave after wave of warm, tingling sensations swept through him at her touch.  
  
He was beginning to wonder if she was -trying- to encourage him.  
  
The inu youkai tried flicking his tail out of her reach, but found it somehow incapable of moving.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried clearing his suddenly fogged mind as he took in what position they remained. He was practically lying on top of her hips up, and he was close enough to feel her warmth breath on his cheek.  
  
Resisting the delightful shiver that accompanied that thought, he noticed her heartbeat began to quicken.  
  
Shit..............!  
  
She was waking up...!  
  
Several other colorful curses streamed through his mind as her brows drew together slightly and her eyelids wavered open, revealing cloudy blue eyes.  
  
"Hmm...? What the.......?"  
  
One, morbid thought ran through his mind as soon as he saw her eyes widened in alarm.  
  
'I'm screwed.'  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome had been having the most interesting dream. She had been walking down a somehow familiar building, smiling at passer Byers whom just happened to be different kinds of youkai. She was grinning and waving at them in cheeriness, a odd warmth consuming her, when all of a sudden a black hole appeared under her and she fell through it. No scream left her throat in alarm, but all of a sudden a clawed hand reached out, keeping her from descending in to the dark crevices. She looked upwards, to gaze at her savior, only to find a blurred image there. He; she wasn't quite sure how she new it's gender but she did; pulled her up and on to the floor. She smiled and was about to thank him when his form suddenly started drifting away.  
  
Her eyes had widened and she chased him until she finally caught part of his blurry image. She was quite sure, but she vaguely remembered crying 'Don't leave!' before hugging him close. He had not resisted her. When she felt safe enough, her fingers had brushed against something incredibly fluffy. She ran her fingers through it and she heard a odd rumbling sound, like thunder bursts around her.  
  
His hold on her tighten and she felt the same weird warmth flow through her.  
  
If she wasn't so sure it was dream, she would have believed it to be true.  
  
It felt so.... real...  
  
Kagome sighed as she was slowly dragged from her sleep. She became faintly aware of something heavy pressing on to her chest, and something soft and furry in one hand.  
  
Her first thought was it was the family cat Buyo, but then again... when did the cat get so fat?  
  
Curiosity poking at her mind restlessly, she cracked her eyes open and focused them.  
  
However the first thing to greet her after a long restful nap were two golden eyes looming over here.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Her eyes snapped open in shock as she cried loudly,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL---?!?!!?! SESSHOUMARU?!!?!?!!?!"  
  
Can't a girl even sleep without possibly being molested by one of the most dangerous and handsomest men in all the world!?!?!!?  
  
* 


	13. Explain NOW

**  
  
Sesshoumaru visually cringed at her loud decibel scream.  
  
"Do you mind woman? Your killing my ears." He said coolly.  
  
Not his smartest move ever made.  
  
Her eyes blazed in fury as he face flushed red with embarrassment.  
  
"Do I MIND?!?!! WHO was just molesting WHO, exactly?!!?!"  
  
"I was not 'molesting' you..." He pointed out dryly "I was merely complying to your wishes."  
  
"My wishes..? For one, Mr. Condescending jackass.. I was SLEEPing... I can't make wishes while I'm doing that...! Two, when did you ever listen to anyone besides your own egotistical self?!" She cried, although it was unconsciously lower then before.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, his expression bland as he idly wondered where the sleeping angel went, and this fiery.. female came from.  
  
Nicer vocabulary inserted of course.  
  
"Resorting to name calling now Tennyou?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"If it will get you off of me, then YES!!"  
  
He pushed down the urge to sigh as he easily slipped off the bed. He took a step away only to feel a pull on his body weight towards her.  
  
The Oya-bun turned and followed his tail to where it was still firmly in Kagome's grasp.  
  
Kagome followed his line of vision and gasped, releasing the appendage immediately with a large blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
He merely gave a small snort and moved back to his chair and descended gracefully against the wooden object.  
  
"How are you feeling...?" He queried patiently, giving her a unblinking stare.  
  
She shot him a confused look and said suscpiociously,  
  
"I'm... Fine. Why..?"  
  
"You don't remember?" He asked quizzically.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and rested and palm against her brow, trying to remember the last events her mind could scavenge.  
  
She fought the assassin in the bathroom, she found Rin, then was battling with the other assassin when...  
  
Her eyes snapped open in horror as she turned to him,  
  
"I didn't hurt anyone did I?! When I-I was like that..?!"  
  
Kagome saw amusement flicker in his gold eyes, as a smirk tilted his lips.  
  
"Only the assassin... no one else."  
  
Kagome sighed with relief and fell back on to her pillow.  
  
But Sesshoumaru wasn't finished yet.  
  
"That I know of, however. What happened last night Tennyou." He voiced steadily, as if he was commanding her like a servant.  
  
Kagome gave him a flat stare from her reclined position.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything Sesshoumaru..."  
  
His eyes narrowed and opened his mouth to speak when she held up a hand to silence him,  
  
"BUT--- I will. Even if I DO find you repulsive." She sent him a cheeky grin as he frowned distastefully.  
  
"You can turn anything in to a insult can't you?" He observed.  
  
"One of my many talents." She replied with a satisfied grin.  
  
He snorted in annoyance at hearing the insult before, as he stated,  
  
"Speak."  
  
She grumbled some obscenities under her breath that he chose to ignore.  
  
"Grouch.." She admonished louder, as she cleared her throat. "If your trying to get information, it would motivate the speaker better if you treated them with respect instead of like dogs.."  
  
"We are dogs." He indicated pointedly.  
  
She bobbed her head slightly in compromise.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you right.. but that doesn't mean you can order me around.."  
  
"Your delaying the inevitable." He said dryly.  
  
"But giving me time nonetheless."  
  
"It's still is going to happen."  
  
"So? It doesn't mean I can't annoy you to the brink of insanity first with my prattle."  
  
"You are the most annoying chit I know of besides Kekkai."  
  
Kagome grinned with a prideful, secretive air. A devote hand rested out her chest, her finger splayed against the shirt she wore, her eyes misted over in mock fulfillment.  
  
"My life has been fulfilled. We have annoyed the GREAT Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Your enjoying this aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Just tell me you ornery bitch."  
  
"Well that was cruel.."  
  
"Not as cruel as it will get if you don't stop your nonsense and answer."  
  
Her lips pulled down in a pout.  
  
"Fine you sardonic bastard...."  
  
He raised a elegant brow but didn't respond, knowing it would only provoke her to more arguing.  
  
Kagome exhale loudly as she shifted in the bed to a more comfortable position. "Hmm.... where to begin..."  
  
"The beginning." He suggested.  
  
"The universe began with--"  
  
"Not THAT beginning."  
  
"Oh. You know, you should really be more pacific on what you want to ask..." She said nonchalantly, enjoying herself greatly just annoying the Taiyoukai.  
  
Life was simply smashing sometimes.  
  
"In any case, what you saw last night.. that was the result of the building up of too much power over a extended span of time without any release. My power is odd; it grows stronger when my emotions are feircer, and almost nonexistent when I'm calmed. If I don't use it for a few months, especially a rather stressful few months, it heightens until I have no control over what it does. It happens when I don't discharge for a while, usually while I'm undercover... or I forget to.." She laughed nervously at the end as Sesshoumaru nearly fell over.  
  
"You merely.. forget something this important?"  
  
"Yes. it's actually very easy too." She sulked.  
  
"So when this 'discharge' happens, why do you transform in to a inu youkai?"  
  
Kagome's lips tipped upwards as she spoke lithely,  
  
"That's the preferable demon I turn in to.. I mean, it -IS- my family's species after all. Just, I was born with special abilities that I hold a human appearance, instead of a demon one."  
  
"What kind of abilities do you withhold?"  
  
"To be vague; Miko and youkai skills."  
  
"Continue." He beckoned her, earning a snort of disapproval.  
  
"...When I overtax myself like I did last night, my miko powers sort of..." She paused a moment, trying to find a decent way to convey her point "...Fade. So my demonic form surfaces more clearly. To the silver-haired chick you saw last night." Tennyou concluded with a mischievous tint to her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and absorbed the information.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Pretty much." Se offered with a shrug. "Is the interrogation over?"  
  
He rolled his eyes slightly, with a nod.  
  
"Good!" She cheered. After such a well rested night she was feeling quite energetic for some odd reason. She was burning to ask him what actually happened last night, since when her demon side was in charge she had no control over what happened.  
  
She chuckled as the old saying repeated in her thoughts,  
  
'Out of sight, out of mind.'  
  
and I'm definitely out of my mind. I'm in a room giving Sesshoumaru a personal interview of myself, while in his bed and in large, comfy clothes that---  
  
Kagome's body went rigid as her trail of thought finished in crystal clear clarity. Her mind doing connect the dots.  
  
---That aren't mine.  
  
That belong to a man.  
  
A lean, tall, handsome man.  
  
With silver hair and piercing golden eyes and a sardonic attitude...  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
Aw.... Fuck.  
  
A blush spread rapidly across her cheeks.  
  
Not a good word to use at the moment! NOT a good word to use at moment!  
  
She shook her head rapidly side to side before pinning Sesshoumaru with a angry stare.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." She began in a tersely, grinding her teeth together "..Why the HELL am I wearing your clothes?"  
  
He raised a eyebrow and said as casually as telling someone what the weather was like,  
  
"I dressed you in them last night when we got to my apartment."  
  
Kagome felt her face become enflamed, and her eyes to sparkle in battle- ready anger. Her lips twisted in to a deadly frown right before she screamed at him,  
  
"WHAT?!!??!?!?!?!!?"  
  
His eye twitched at her loud cry, but didn't cover his aching ears. It would show weakness.  
  
"You were drenched and you could not return to you proper body temperature if I didn't change you in to different clothing. Now, if you don't mind cease your horrid shrieking this instant."  
  
Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek in a desperate attempt to qualm her sudden embarrassment and anger for the demon.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"Why in the world was I soaked ANYWAYS?!"  
  
"You fell in to the bay. If I hadn't of saved you, you would have probably drowned last night."  
  
Kagome practically deflated immediately at his words.  
  
"You... You saved me...?" She whispered lowly.  
  
He snorted, looking away from her penetrating blue eyes. It was affecting him oddly, as if he wanted to grin at her boyishly, and see her act like she did with young Rin last night.  
  
It was absurd.  
  
"Yes. We're even now." He replied thinking back to the first time he'd met her at the warehouse.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly, her lively blue eyes softening as she gazed at his profile in a new light. She had thought he was a cold hearted killer, calculating jerk, and a condescending fool.  
  
However, now... all she could see were his good qualities.  
  
He was a man who demanded respect, and protected the ones he cared for with fierce determination. He gave no mercy to killers but was weary to open his hurt to anyone in dread of being hurt.  
  
And he had saved her.  
  
Kagome reached out a deft hand and rested it on his shoulder. He turned his molten gold eyes on to her, set like frozen fire in his stoic mask.  
  
"What?" He asked briskly.  
  
"I wanted to say..." She cocked her hand slightly to the side, the smile still glowing on her face. All her anger depleted, replaced by an odd... warm sensation trickling through her body at all her new realizations of the Oya-bun. "...Thank you. Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Oh no, she thought with humour, she was beginning to respect him.  
  
As a man.. and a friend.  
  
What was the world coming to..?  
  
A end probably.  
  
Yet... she didn't mind a bit.  
  
She had befriended him, and that was all she cared about right now.  
  
***  
  
Aww...........! Kawaii! I love this story! *huggles computer screen* I have been drawing a few fan arts for this fan fiction but I can't post them yet on my mediaminer.org account. Because they are of later scenes, and I don't want to spoil it for you guys..! ^_^  
  
Oh.. yeah! I forgot to mention this! I opened an account at mediaminer.org as per requested! My username is Miko Angel (No surprise there huh?) also (same username) at the sess/kag website a single spark... but anyways.. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter..! .  
  
Arigatou for all the reviews as well! ^_________^ Greatly appreciated!( and graciously accepted ^_~)  
  
Well till I update again!  
  
Bye-sa!!!!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	14. Nothing Better then Defiance

**  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Y~e~s..! Just admit it!"  
  
"No."  
  
"In denial then?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really a transsexual women acting like a macho jackass so no one will suspect what you really are?" She asked sweetly, propping her chin in her hand.  
  
He sent her a dry look, a faint frown on his lips.  
  
"No."  
  
"Definitely in denial..." She concluded, with a slight bob of her head. He just rolled his eyes from behind the newspaper.  
  
The two of them were sitting at a large Western style oak table inside his humongous apartment. He was sitting at one far end, reading a newspaper and sipping some coffee.  
  
In sickingly perfect grace and manners, she might add. It would seem like he was eating in front of the pope or something.  
  
Disgusting.  
  
Truly, truly disgusting.  
  
Tennyou tsked inside her head.  
  
She, however, was sitting slumped in her plush chair, elbows resting on the table and making fun of him unabashed. Dressed in HIS clothing, and looking like she just got of bed.  
  
Which she actually just did.  
  
HIS bed. In HIS apartment.  
  
Well.. it wasn't exactly her choice so she wasn't feeling embarrassed.  
  
Too much.  
  
Kagome bit the inside of her lip as her brows drew together in sudden thought.  
  
"Hmmm....."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation, setting his paper down on the table. He couldn't get any peace or quiet with this annoying woman around. He pinned her with a fixed stare, his golden eyes boring in to hers.  
  
"What is it -now- woman?"  
  
She looked at him, her face filled with confusion.  
  
"What were we arguing about again?"  
  
He would have fell out of his chair had he been anyone else for that remark.  
  
**  
  
Kagome sighed in boredom as she flopped down on to the soft mattress and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Bastard.." She muttered annoyed.  
  
The bastard being the one and only--  
  
--"Great" Sesshoumaru-sama.  
  
His -highness- wasn't allowing her to go home yet. Saying something along the lines of "Fulfilling the deals made."  
  
He was such a sardonic jerk, making her suffer like this even though she was -perfectly- fine!  
  
What a joy killer!  
  
Besides that, he had left for some "important" meeting, leaving her here alone with that grouchy toad demon..  
  
Jaben or something..  
  
How dare Sesshoumaru!  
  
He couldn't keep her locked up like this! With poor company at that! She thought defiantly.  
  
It... It was just illogically!  
  
She was Tennyou, for Kami-sama's sake!  
  
Yakuza's angel of the night! Deadly assassin for the Higurashi clan!  
  
Hell---she was Kagome Higurashi! A Yakuza-hime for that matter! Trained by the best, a very powerful demoness, AND she has mysterious powers unknown to anyone, even the elders!  
  
And he thought she would dutifully stay here and wait bored OUT OF HER MIND for the rest of her weekend when she could be out having fun???  
  
Ah---NO WAY!!  
  
Kagome sat up in the bed, sparks of fire in her eyes, body taught with adrenaline.  
  
Glancing around the room for any possible resources for her escape, she grinned evilly.  
  
Clenching her hand in to a fist of resolution, she laughed lowly.  
  
"No more Miss nice Yakuza-hime.."  
  
Poor Jaken never had a chance.  
  
**  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed open the door in to his apartment, expecting a enraged female to pounce him and try to castrate him for making her stay here against her will.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Curious, and ever cautious for surprise attacks, he called out monotonously,  
  
"Jaken."  
  
No reply, on a slight muffle and scuffing inside the closet.  
  
Thoroughly baffled he walked over to it and pulled it open.  
  
A bound, gagged, and quite abused green toad demon came tumbling out.  
  
Only one explanation for the perpetrator.  
  
Tennyou.  
  
Crouching down he removed the gag with a raised eyebrow. The toad immediately began squawking in outrage.  
  
"That little-! I beg for forgiveness Sesshoumaru-sama! I was guarding the door exactly like you commanded me, when she jumped me, beating this poor Jaken and throwing him in to this closet! She is even worse then that human child Rin! I'll teach that woman a lesson next time I see her!"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned, but refrained from adding some more bruises to the loyal retainer's form. Instead he stood and went in to his room where Tennyou was most likely to be.  
  
She wasn't there lounging on his bed like he vainly hoped.  
  
But a note was.  
  
Snatching it up he read it in growing irritation.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dear Fluffy,  
  
If your reading this, then you know I'm not here. You should know better then to leave me alone with weak opponents you know, not very smart of you. Anyways, I went to go get some fresh air and have some fun! You should really try it sometime you old grouchy man! Live a little...!!  
  
-Tennyou  
  
~~~~~  
  
He felt his eye twitch in annoyance as he crumbled the note in his hand and dropped it to the ground.  
  
Damn impertinent wench...  
  
Inhaling deeply, he took in her wonderful scent and followed it to the window. Raising a eyebrow, he stared at the sheets from his bed knotted together, tied securely to the heavy table they ate breakfast at in the morning.  
  
Wonderful. His bedding was out in the open for everyone in the world with eyes to see.  
  
Wonderful...  
  
The very tip of the makeshift rope was hanging about five feet from the sidewalk passing by his building. So that's how she escaped. Tennyou must no have wanted to raise suspicion from the staff here. Smart move for her part. Many workers here were part of his clan and he had already alerted them if they saw her try to leave, to apprehend her immediately and take her back to his room.  
  
'Very smart,' his gaze switched back to the "rope" with a bland expression, 'and resourceful too.'  
  
Too bad she left a trail for him to follow, and we got his hands on her...  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.  
  
.... was she going to wish she HAD listened.  
  
***  
  
"Here you go miss. Enjoy." The waitress said to her before walking away to get the orders from another table. Kagome grinned is ecstasy as she stared at the mouth watering, double Decker hamburger before her, with a side order of fries. Nothing had ever looked so delectable before in all her life.  
  
Well, except for that one time, she had gone a whole day without eating and had saw that cake in the window. Miroku had tried to stop her from buying it but... Ah, to make a long story short, let's just say she came out the victor of THAT battle.  
  
Although after a day of pure boredom and frustration, the hamburger was beginning to equal the worth of the holy grail to King Arthur from that English folklore.  
  
Kagome was currently sitting at small outdoor cafe not to far away from Sesshoumaru's place. Oh yes, she KNEW he'd follow her but she had a plan. She was going to show her pompous, condescending 'friend' a good time.  
  
To live... outside... the box.  
  
She laughed, getting the mental image of the stoic Sesshoumaru standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a cardboard box over his head, saying the famous lines,  
  
"We are NOT amused."  
  
Kagome took a sip from her straw, grinning.  
  
Now THAT... She would pay to see.  
  
Chuckling she clasped the hamburger in her hands while propping her elbows on the red and white checkered tablecloth.  
  
Gazing over her prize, she noticed a regal white figure heading straight for her.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Her grin widened, the perfect idea coming to her, as he stopped on the opposite side of her table, glaring heatedly at her.  
  
She did nothing beside raise her eyebrow questioningly at him, not moving.  
  
His manicured nails clicked against her table, as if waiting for her to start stuttering out apologizes for her obvious disobedience.  
  
She, however, had the exact opposite in mind.  
  
Kagome moved the hamburger to her lips, letting it hover there for a second. His eyes narrowed as if saying 'You wouldn't dare.'  
  
She would.  
  
And did.  
  
Kagome swiftly took a large bite of the juicy morsel, chewing in deliberate slowness, never removing her eyes from his, as they practically glowed with masked fury.  
  
'Has anything ever tasted better in my whole life?' She pondered, laughing inside at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru regained his composure and asked tightly,  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself this time Tennyou?"  
  
Kagome was cackling evilly inside her mind, knowing she was digging her own grave.  
  
But it sure as hell would be worth it to see his face e. A grin spread across her face as she taunted the Campbell soup song with pleasure.  
  
"Umh-mmm-uhm-mm-mmm... good."  
  
She was not disappointed.  
  
***********  
  
*laughs* Ah that was good..(^_^) I've been planning this particular scenario in my head since I first started this story.. and I finally found a place to put it! *cheers* and many many many MANY thanks to everyone! I now have*checking* 218 reviews on ff.net! I feel so very loved! It makes feel all the better, since I enjoy writing this story very much..! Also at mm.org I found I've had over 900 visits to this fanfic! (0_0) amazing huh? So as thanks, I tried making this chapter a little longer then usual!  
  
Oh, and as many of you have stated in your reviews, I'll try to make Kagome's 'transforming theory' and little more understandable throughout the next few chapters, so no worries! ^_^  
  
Thanks again to everyone else and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!(I was laughing extremely hard while writing it)  
  
Ja mata everyone!  
  
R & R!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	15. Splash

~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru's aura darkened considerably as this... infuriating woman swallowed her food and motioned to the seat across from her as if nothing was wrong That was, if a smug grin wasn't playing on her lips.  
  
"Care for a seat Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He continued glaring at her.  
  
"What are you planning wench?" He demanded in clipped tones. Her eyes narrowed as she sipped from her drink.  
  
"Take a seat and I'll tell you O' great master of me." She commanded with a dramatic roll of her eyes. He refused, as his claws curled around the seat, digging in to the chrome frame.  
  
"I've had enough of your sharp tongue woman. Speak, Now."  
  
Tennyou dug her heels in to the cement as she refrained from responding with an indecent retort to his biting words.  
  
"Can't you at least TRY being nice?" She sighed.  
  
"No."  
  
Weaving her fingers together, she rested her chin on them as her expression became serious.  
  
"You want to know what I am planning? Well, for some unfathomable reason, I want to give you a day out on the town without any worries, annoyances, or anything of the like." She punctuated each word with a count on her finger, "To save myself from the boredom of your apartment, and fulfill this idea of mine as well. So I came up with a perfect solution...!"  
  
".... To escape, and lure me out here since you knew I would come after you." He spoke blandly, the realization finally striking him. He resisted the urge to smack him self for being so blind to the obvious. She grinned, her face becoming cheerful once again.  
  
"Exactly. Now," She waved to the waiter and called out for her check "Will you come with me willingly or will I have to drag you along the whole way?"  
  
"Or I could always just bring you back to my apartment and lock you up." He told her.  
  
"I'll just escape again, and wait for you to find me and we can have this argument all over again until we are old and smell like old cheese." She challenged as she checked the tab and dropped some of yen pieces on to the table to cover it.  
  
Sesshoumaru almost growled in annoyance. This woman too cunning for her own good sometimes. He should have just let her drown. He frowned, it seemed he had been put in to a corner on this.  
  
Damn wench.  
  
"If there is no other possible solution then I guess it is unavoidable." He muttered, lifting his nose haughtily in the air.  
  
She clasped her hands together, she looked skyward and thanked the un-named god for letting the inu-youkai agree to something not on his own terms.  
  
That truly was a miracle after all.  
  
Standing up with a mock salute and click of her heels together in a military fashion, while quipping,  
  
"Yes milord master. No choice at all!"  
  
"Damn straight." He sniffed, a amused smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment before smiling in that carefree way of hers. She shifted forward while hooking her elbow through his.  
  
"Shall we go then?" At his curt, begrudging nod, she began pulling him jubilantly down the street.  
  
"All right then! First stop, the candy shop!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome pushed open the door and heard the jingle of the bell overhead, signaling the arrival of customers. She grinned dreamily as she gazed at the shelf upon shelf, row upon row of sweet, delicious looking, teeth rotting candy.  
  
A child truly is in heaven at a candy store.  
  
Or... in her case, a college student and Yakuza member with a unquenchably large sweet tooth.  
  
She turned to look at her 'mission' to see him shaking his head in exasperation. Probably because of all places she could have chosen to go.. she chose a candy store.  
  
Kagome only smiled happily at him when he looked her way.  
  
"Isn't this place great?" She questioned, chocolaty fantasies already swirling behind her azure eyes. He didn't say anything as he gave her a flat stare. Kagome shrugged while tugging his arm further inside the store. "Fine Mr. grumpy-pants, be a candy miser to all the happy little children of the world. But, just to let you know, this is my treat."  
  
Kagome forced down a giggle as he started a very cold contention on him not being a 'grumpy pants' while still managing to make it sound like he was arguing over a new law with the President of the United States, instead of over a silly nickname.  
  
Leaning down, she plucked up a single malt bar from an open canister to her left, completely ignoring him. She had a solution for this. Clocking her time wisely as she stood straight, waiting until right as his mouth opened wide enough, she popped it in to his trap mid-word on his part.  
  
His mouth immediately closed and he glared at her. However, as the chocolate melting in his mouth, she saw his golden eyes start to lighten much like that of a child's delight. It was too much for the poor girl.  
  
Kagome didn't fight the laughter down she felt welling in her throat.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at her, but it was only half as threatening as before. He was reaching for the canister of malt bars she had grabbed it from, and Kagome wasn't about to stop him with her new learned knowledge.  
  
Sesshoumaru's only weakness.  
  
Chocolate.  
  
Who would have guessed?  
  
Moving throughout the store, she picked up random candies she knew Shippou would love. Suckers, gum, taffy...  
  
Ah... life was great sometimes.  
  
Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshoumaru browsing down a nearby aisle in serious contemplation, his hand already loaded with about two pounds worth of malt balls. Kagome bit her lip at the unusual sight.  
  
A ruthless Yakuza godfather with a fetish for chocolate, spending a Sunday afternoon in a candy store with her.  
  
Hmm... where's a camera when you need one?  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the two left ladened down with what must have been half the store in their possession. Kagome swung all of the plastic bags back and forth as they traveled down the sidewalk. Even she wasn't so cruel as to make Sesshoumaru carry three pink bags filled with chocolate down a busy boulevard of people.  
  
At least, for NOW she wasn't being that cruel. She wanted to actually have fun and show him a good time out on the town. Kami-sama KNOWS the man needed it.  
  
Kagome caught sight of the large opening in a park before them, a humongous stone fountain in the center with two angels carved in the middle, clear water spouting from the tips of their wings. An idea consumed her mind and she grinned evilly.  
  
Alright a LITTLE bit of torture couldn't hurt......... She compromised to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Tennyou quickened her steps and started walking backwards in front of him, grinning mischievously.  
  
The look never meant anything good for him. Damn it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama...." She sang lowly. Her hands folded behind her back, the bags crinkling noisily in the background.  
  
He kept his expression schooled as he answered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm so hungry," She groaned although it sounded closer to laughter. "I think I'll eat some of that chocolate you bought. You don't mind do you...?"  
  
Horror streaked through him but he didn't show it. Some sign must have slipped somewhat because she started laughing.  
  
Kagome turned and ran in to the forest calling behind her,  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!"  
  
Sesshoumaru moved after her, not about to let his candy be devoured by her. It was HIS candy!  
  
"Give it back Tennyou." He demanded, as she hopped up on to the ledge of the fountain and walked backwards away from him atop it, slowly unwrapping a caramel turtle.  
  
"Yum.... this looks sooooo good...!" She taunted, her eyes dancing in merriment, as her black hair was falling down around her, like the wall of water behind her form.  
  
"Tennyou..." He growled.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss..............?" She asked, holding the chocolate up to her mouth like she'd done with the hamburger earlier that day.  
  
Without thinking he sprung forward in lightning speed, hopped on to the ledge beside her, and snatched her wrist holding the sweet. Tennyou dropped the other bags in her other hand in surprise and they feel to the cement. Plucking it out of her slightly shocked grasp, Sesshoumaru popped it in to his mouth.  
  
"That would be mine." He declared.  
  
Kagome just stared up at him with curiously surprised eyes. Why was she surprised? He wondered as he glanced her over. He stiffened.  
  
He realized why.  
  
She was mere inches away from him, for sometime during his 'retrieval mission' his other hand had snuck to curl around her slim waist.  
  
He cursed mentally.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stared at him wondering what he was doing. Gulping deeply, she started shifting against him to get out of his grasp. Until unexpectedly her foot descending in to a puddle splashed on to the stone ridge and her foot slipped out from underneath her and she went flying backwards.  
  
"Whoa...!" She gasped.  
  
And she wasn't the only one who went under.  
  
SPLASH  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe..! sorry, It seems my scenes are slightly overlapping, but it is working pretty well. I want to say sorry for such a delayed update too! I started working on this chapter last weekend but it seems I caught the virus going around our school and have been sick for the past week. *blanches* I hate being sick! (T-T) Anyways, who voted for the Single Spark awards for the best Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfics? I did! And some of my favorites actually won! (_) Yay!  
  
Also, to those who've read her profile, anybody know Twilight of Truth? Well she's been on the site (recently known as Go- Gaia) and I just wanted to spread the word about the site! It's awesome! (^_^) Anywho, thank you for all the reviews! (I will reply to them, but I'm starting to feel sick again (damn Tylenol is wearing off already!! (T-T)) so I'll try reply to some of the comments/questions next chapter..!  
  
So until next time and I'm feeling good again, Ja Mata!  
  
-^_^-  
  
*Miko Angel* 


	16. God Save The Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. Sobs

Hidden Truths

Chapter 16 - God Save The Queen

GLUB GLUP

She felt firm arms pull her upright out of the water, gasping for air as she came up. Her clothes clung heavily off her shoulder, soaked thoroughly. She heard muttered curses to her left, and she turned towards them, and couldn't help the amused giggle that erupted from her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were narrowed, glaring off at nothing, his beautiful silver hair sticking to his cheeks. His button down, pressed white shirt was see through now, and his jacket hanging uncharacteristically off one shoulder. He was sitting waist deep in the water, as she embarrassedly noticed she was on his lap, looking very much like a sulky puppy whom just taken a unwanted bath. He turned his golden eyes on her, as the amusement radiated from her.

"Do you think this is funny?" He growled, as they both ignored the crowd of onlookers that had watched the incident happen.

"Of course not!" She claimed in a mock-serious voice, biting her lip as she forced down more stray bouts of laughter. "I don't think it's funny at all how your soaking wet, and look like a pouting puppy right now! This is not happy laughter, mister! Nope! In fact-- I am absolutely appalled by your indecency of clothing, or lack there of! For I shall now look away, and not shame myself with the horrible sight!"

His lips curled up in a beguiling grin as he spoke next, making her eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"I should be the one turning away, girl. Your indecency is a assault to all women's morality."

Kagome's eyes fell down word as she felt her cheeks enflame at the sight. Her dress had fallen lopsided somewhat, and a few of the buttons of her oversized T-shirt had become undone, revealing a decent amount of cleavage. Not to mention his arms were still held loosely around her waist, his warmth felt through her thin clothing in an arousing manner, making her swallow thickly in attempt to hide the fact it was sending indecent images flooding throughout her mind.

"Oh yeah, like you aren't enjoying this."

"I'm not."

"Then why is that happy grin on your face?"

"Grin? I know not of which you speak of. This is a frown of disgust."

"If that's a frown, then I'm the queen of England."

"God save the queen."

"Smart ass."

"Smart? indeed. Ass? a very good one." Her jaw dropped open at the last answer, jaw working uselessly for a moment before any coherent words came out, making him wonder himself what had sparred on the suggestive comment.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm a very surprising person."

"That's enough out of you today, mister." She pressed two fingertips against his lips, smirking deviously, mind determining what those 'surprises' of his could very well be. And trying not to notice the firm texture of his mouth beneath her touch. "If I hear any more innuendo out of you, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a week. Then I'd have to kill you, because I'd be grumpy beyond belief."

His expression didn't change even as she pulled away, and started clamoring to her feet. Only when she started standing did a large hand wrap around her wrist and yank her back down, plummeting back in to his lap.

"Ack!"

"Where do you think your going?"

She turned her face up, surprised indignation written all over her face. However, she noticed the smirk and the feel of his arms tightening and pulling her flush against him, a moment to late.

Those lips she was just pondering over came crashing down on hers, the breath leaving her in a moment at the unexpected action. However, the shocking gentleness of his mouth had her closing her eyes and returning the kiss with all the more passion, arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

She didn't know how long they were sitting there in that fountain, soaking wet, their beloved candy forgotten, lost in that mesmerizing, mind dulling kiss. However, the barely noticeable voice had her turning her head slightly, trying to listen to them.

"I can't believe it! Someone, call the police!"

"Oh my god, Eri! Isn't that the college guy Yura was gushing about yesterday?! Who's he kissing?"

"Ah, I remember those wild years..."

"Are they making out in the FOUNTAIN...?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back, watching in amusement as the girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing glazed cobalt orbs. No sooner then that, her eyes widened as a red blush sprang from her cheeks, and she stuttered embarrassedly to those around her, trying her best to look anywhere but at him. He smirked victoriously, even ignoring the flames of desire enflaming his body. He had been planning that revenge since she started out on this pointless journey. He knew beneath that cool, stubborn, annoying exterior, Tennyou was nothing more then a shy, inexperienced girl. He received enough clues from previous encounters with the woman.

"I-I'm sorry--! W-we only um... were.... sorry! Sorry!" Sesshoumaru stood, pulling the flushed girl up with him. He took her hand, leading her out of view as he picked up the bags of sweets as he went.

"Uhm.. Sesshoumaru, what-- shouldn't we explain to them...?" She questioned softly biting her lip again, mind spinning. Why did he kiss her?

"Why? They should not be concerned with our matters."

"Still," She led off, eyes falling to her hand enclosed with his own. Shaking her head, she growled to herself. What was she thinking?! She was not some giddy schoolgirl! This was Sesshoumaru! Not some.. some... date, or boyfriend or.. or..!

She hadn't even realized they had come to a stop until she ran in to his back. She glanced up, see him looking over his shoulder snobbishly, sending waves of anger at his look of arrogance.

"It seems my theory was correct about you."

Kagome stared at him questioningly. He elaborated.

"You fall to pieces at a mere man's touch. Pitiful, even for a wench like you."

She glowered, fire sparking behind her eyes.

"What?!" She hissed. "You jerk! If you knew that, which is totally untrue mind you, then why the hell did you kiss me?!"

His answer was simple, sweet, and utterly-- infuriating.

"Revenge."

Her angry shouts of insults and promises of death rang throughout the streets as he lead her back to his apartment, hand in hand.

"BAAAAKKKKAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well, the end to another chapter. Head falls tiredly to desk I'd like to apologize fore the EXTREMELY late update. And I actually have a good reason!(For all those who read my profile over the summer, they know why) See, around Mid-May, my computer caught this nasty virus and about four days ago we finally got it fixed. Which included wiping the entire computer clean, until it was exactly like it was when we first bought it. Sobs Which means, all my fanfic files were... deleted. And I had absolutely no computer ALL SUMMER, except for the weekly visit to the local library. It was a sad, sad summer. Although the fact I had writer's block was a good point. I couldn't have written even if I had a computer! laughs Ah, anyways, thank you everyone for the support. Especially you, all the loyal fans whom have kept reading and reviewing even after the three month hiatus...! Thank you so much! And since, I'm still getting back in the flow of things, my updates aren't going to be very speedy. Sorry! bows repeatedly although I will update! That I can promise. holds up peace sign

Thank all of you, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Well, I have homework (school! WAH!) so, I have to go. Bye everyone!

Ja matte!

Miko Angel


End file.
